


Piękniejsza od innych

by Winnetou



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky jest naprawdę dobrym przyjacielem, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut, Steve potrzebuje kopniaka motywującego, Tony jest Tonym, ale serio fluffiasto, ale takich przyjemnych, i jest uroczy, sporo feelsów, studenckie AU
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 18:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnetou/pseuds/Winnetou
Summary: - Nie mogłem zapomnieć o tym, jak mnie wtedy pocałowałeś – wymamrotał Tony spuszczając wzrok na swoje stopy. – To było… przyjemne. Steve, czy to coś zmienia?- Nie, wciąż jesteśmy umówieni na sobotę – odparł Steve z lekkim uśmiechem. – A później się zobaczy. Nie musimy się spieszyć.





	Piękniejsza od innych

_Jeszcze wczoraj nieznany_  
_Poznany od niechcenia_  
_Piękniejsza od innych_  
_Miłość od pierwszego spojrzenia_

##### (Maanam „Miłość od pierwszego spojrzenia”)

##### 

***

Natarczywy dźwięk budzika wyrwał Steve’a ze snu. Wymacał telefon leżący na szafce obok łóżka i wyłączył irytujące piszczenie. Przez chwilę leżał wpatrując się w sufit i próbując przypomnieć sobie, co mu się śniło, ale po paru minutach dał sobie spokój. Wiedział tylko, że to było coś przyjemnego, bo wciąż odczuwał jakąś niewytłumaczalną radość, która mogła być tylko echem tego snu. W końcu jednak dopadła go nieubłagana rzeczywistość i mina Steve’a zrzedła, kiedy przypomniał sobie, że za dwie godziny czeka go piekielnie trudny egzamin. Zwlókł się z łóżka poszedł pod prysznic. Mieszkał w akademiku i na wydział miał jakieś pięć minut piechotą, więc teoretycznie nie musiał wstawać tak wcześnie, ale Steve Rogers należał do tych nielicznych osób, które nie lubią się spóźniać, ale lubią mieć wszystko dopięte na ostatni guzik, dlatego zazwyczaj wstawał trochę wcześniej. Poza tym nie lubił poranków spędzonych w biegu. 

Przechodząc obok łóżka Bucky’ego przystanął na chwilę zastanawiając się, czy go nie obudzić, ale zrezygnował, pozwalając mu jeszcze trochę pospać. Buck miał tę niesamowitą zdolność, że mógł wstać dwadzieścia minut przed zajęciami, narzucić na siebie cokolwiek, przeczesać włosy dłonią i wyglądać jak model prosto z wybiegu. Wielu sądziło, że ten jego nieporządny styl jest wynikiem dokładnego planowania. Zdziwiliby się, gdyby znali prawdę. 

Chłodny prysznic pomógł Steve’owi rozbudzić się. Wrócił do pokoju i starając się nie hałasować zrobił sobie tosty i kawę. Do śniadania przejrzał notatki, choć raczej nie liczył na to, że coś jeszcze zapamięta. Spojrzał na zegarek, który pokazywał kilka minut po siódmej. Uznał, że lepiej obudzić Bucka, bo choć egzamin mieli o ósmej, to przeprowadzał go bardzo zasadniczy profesor, który nie wpuszczał na aulę nikogo, kto nie miał na sobie odpowiedniego stroju, a nawet Buck potrzebował chwili, żeby wbić się w garnitur.

\- Wstawaj, leniwa pało! – krzyknął Steve rzucając w śpiącego przyjaciela poduszką. 

Bucky nawet nie otworzył oczu, tylko przygarnął rzuconą poduszkę i przekręcił się na drugi bok, skopując z siebie kołdrę. Steve westchnął i wstał od biurka. On i Bucky znali się przez całe życie. Ich rodziny mieszkały naprzeciw siebie w jednej kamienicy i już jako chłopcy szybko się zaprzyjaźnili, szczególnie, że Bucky miał trzy siostry, a Steve był jedynakiem. Chodzili do tej samej podstawówki, potem wybrali to samo liceum i na studia ostatecznie też poszli razem, bo obu interesowała automatyka i robotyka. Teraz byli na ostatnim roku, a więź między nimi urosła do rangi braterstwa we wszystkim, prócz krwi. 

\- Buck, przypominam ci, że za godzinę mamy egzamin u starego Perry’ego – Steve stał nad przyjacielem i szturchał go w ramię, ale Barnes wciąż uparcie go ignorował, więc Rogers postanowił zastosować chwyt poniżej pasa. – Mam obudzić cię pocałunkiem, śpiąca królewno? – szepnął mu prosto do ucha wsuwając jednocześnie dłoń pod koszulkę na plecach. Ledwie zdążył odskoczyć, kiedy Bucky zerwał się z łóżka klnąc jego i jego przodków do trzeciego pokolenia wstecz.  
\- Cholera by cię wzięła! Wstaję już, wstaję! – krzyknął Barnes i rzucił w Steve’a jego poduszką. – I czego rechoczesz?! Nie mogłeś dać mi jeszcze chwilę pospać?!  
\- Uwierz mi, że nie chcesz się spóźnić na egzamin do Perry’ego – odparł Rogers odrzucając poduszkę na łóżko i nie przestając się śmiać. 

Wciąż chichotał cicho, kiedy Bucky, klnąc płynnie pod nosem, poszedł do łazienki. O sile ich przyjaźni świadczył fakt, że ktokolwiek inny spróbowałby takiego numeru pewnie skończyłby z rozbitym nosem.

Kiedy byli w wieku, w którym większość chłopaków zaczyna zauważać, że dziewczyny nie są wcale takie irytujące, Steve uświadomił sobie, że dużo bardziej interesują go jego koledzy, niż koleżanki. Początkowo przeraził się i ukrywał to, bojąc się reakcji innych chłopaków, a już zwłaszcza Bucky’ego, ale jego przyjaciel był za bardzo spostrzegawczy i znał go zbyt dobrze, żeby czegoś nie zauważyć. W końcu przycisnął Steve’a i zmusił go, żeby mu się zwierzył. Rogers był przekonany, że to koniec ich przyjaźni, ale okazało się, że się mylił. Choć Bucky’emu kilka dni zajęło przetrawienie informacji, że jego niemal brat jest gejem, to nie odsunął się od niego. Co prawda na jakiś czas ich relacje rozluźniły się, ale w końcu obaj doszli do wniosku, że to nic nie zmienia. Steve szczerze zapewnił Bucky’ego, że nie ma się czego obawiać, a jedyne uczucia, jakie względem niego żywi, są braterskie i całkowicie platoniczne. Barnes wyglądał na szczęśliwego z tego powodu, bo Steve był jego jedynym przyjacielem. Po jakimś czasie wyznał mu, że jego starsza siostra jest lesbijką, ale rodzice jej nie akceptują, choć on osobiście nie ma z tym problemu. Co prawda jego złośliwy charakterek powodował, że był pierwszy w kwestii docinania Steve’owi, ale też jeśli ktoś rzeczywiście próbował Rogersa obrazić, to Buck pierwszy stawał w jego obronie. To z resztą dotyczyło nie tylko orientacji jego przyjaciela, ale w ogóle wszystkiego. Wśród znajomych Steve uchodził za tego miłego i kulturalnego, a Bucky był raczej spersonifikowanym chaosem. 

Zanim Bucky wrócił z łazienki Steve zdążył włożyć garnitur i zawiązać krawat. Teraz siedział na krześle obrotowym i obserwował, jak Bucky grzebie w szafie w poszukiwaniu czystych skarpetek. 

\- Myślisz, że Perry da nam wcisk? – zapytał Barnes zakładając koszulę.  
\- Na pewno – Rogers jeszcze raz sprawdził, czy wziął jeszcze jeden zapasowy długopis. – Wiesz, że stary skurczybyk jest cholernie wymagający.

W końcu Bucky zawiązał krawat i włożył buty. Największym plusem akademika było to, że mieli blisko na wydział i nie groziło im spóźnienie z powodu utknięcia w korku. Razem z nimi z akademika wyszło jeszcze kilku ich kolegów z roku. Cała grupa szła przez kampus śmiejąc się głośno i rozmawiając. Ich kierunek był wybitnie męski i na całym roku było tylko kilka dziewczyn. Bucky nie omieszkał żartować sobie, że to był główny powód, dla którego Steve go wybrał. 

Cały ich rok zebrał się przed największą aulą w budynku. Ludzie stali w większych lub mniejszych grupach; niektórzy próbowali coś jeszcze powtórzyć, ale większość dała już sobie spokój. Steve i Bucky stali obok kolumny i rozmawiali na temat najnowszej planszówki, w którą grali ostatnio. W pewnym momencie Bucky spojrzał gdzieś ponad ramieniem Steve’a i zmarszczył brwi, ale zaraz się uśmiechnął.

\- Stark gapi się na ciebie – powiedział pochylając się ku przyjacielowi.  
\- Pewnie ci się wydaje – mruknął Steve i starał się nie pokazywać po sobie, jak bardzo podskoczyło mu tętno.  
\- Wcale nie – odparł Buck i jakby od niechcenia obszedł Steve’a, który musiał odwrócić się, by móc rozmawiać z nim twarzą w twarz. Barnes nonszalancko oparł się o kolumnę i skrzyżował ręce na piersi, uśmiechając się trochę złośliwie, a trochę z satysfakcją, bo wiedział, że dzięki temu jego przyjaciel będzie mógł rzucać na Starka ukradkowe spojrzenia bez wzbudzania podejrzeń. 

Steve oczywiście skorzystał z tej okazji. Bucky już dawno zauważył, kto jest obiektem zainteresowania jego przyjaciela i poza zwyczajową dawką żartów i docinków starał się zrobić wszystko, żeby zmotywować Steve’a do działania. Ubolewał nad tym, że Steve zachowuje się jak nieśmiała dziewica i boi się zrobić pierwszy krok. 

\- I co? Miałem rację? – zapytał Barnes macając się po kieszeniach.  
\- Nie. Gada z kimś i po prostu jest odwrócony w naszą stronę – mruknął Steve ze źle ukrywanym żalem.  
\- Poszłoby szybciej, gdybyś w końcu do niego zagadał – stwierdził Buck. – Cholera! Nie masz może… - urwał pytanie w połowie, bo Rogers właśnie podsunął mu pod nos długopis. – Dzięki.  
\- Nie dziękuj, w polu odrobisz – Steve był już przyzwyczajony do tego, że musi mieć kilka zapasowych długopisów, bo Bucky przez pięć lat studiów jakoś nie mógł dorobić się własnego. – Kurna, idzie tu!  
\- Kto? Stark? – zapytał Buck i ze wspaniałym brakiem taktu odwrócił się akurat w chwili, gdy Tony podszedł do nich. – Czołem, Stark! – przywitał się zupełnie niespeszony faktem, że niemal zostali przyłapani na obgadywaniu go.  
\- Cześć chłopaki – powitał ich Tony. – Zaraz pewnie przyjdzie Perry, więc będę się streszczał. Organizuję imprezę na zakończenie egzaminów, więc czujcie się zaproszeni. Szczegóły podam niedługo – chłopak był bezpośredni jak zwykle.  
\- Super! Będziemy na pewno – odparł Bucky. – Jakieś szczególne wymagania?  
\- Nie bardzo. Jedzenie zapewniam ja, alkohol i inne rozrywki też, chociaż pewnie ile by tego nie było, to będzie za mało.  
\- Masz to jak w banku.

Rozmowa się urwała, bo asystenci profesora zaczęli już wpuszczać studentów na aulę i zrobiło się małe zamieszanie, a Stark zniknął w tłumie.

\- Twoja elokwencja i polot były do prawdy zachwycające – zakpił Bucky zwracając się do przyjaciela.  
\- Och, zamknij gębę – burknął Steve, który doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że tylko stał i uśmiechał się głupkowato.  
\- Spoko, do czas tej imprezy z pewnością wymyślisz coś błyskotliwego. Do czego to doszło, żebym ja musiał ciebie uczyć, jak się podrywa facetów – z udawanym ubolewaniem westchnął Bucky i poklepał Steve’a po plecach. 

Weszli na aulę i zajęli wskazane miejsca. Bucky trafił do drugiego rzędu przed katedrą i teraz oglądał się w poszukiwaniu Steve’a. Kiedy go w końcu dostrzegł w połowie sali zrobił nieszczęśliwą minę skarżąc się na pechowe usadzenie. Steve tylko się roześmiał, bo wiedział, że przyjaciel pewnie i tak nie miał zamiaru ściągać. Bucky może wyglądał i zachowywał się jak typowy lekkoduch, ale był diabelnie inteligentny i miał smykałkę do technologii. 

Steve błądził wzrokiem po auli i próbował udawać, że wcale nie szuka Tony’ego. W końcu go jednak wypatrzył dwa rzędy przed sobą i trochę po lewej. Rozmawiał akurat z jedną z tych nielicznych dziewczyn, które pozostały na ich roczniku i Rogers poczuł, że coś ściska go w dołku. 

Tony Stark był ewenementem w każdym calu. Po pierwsze był jedynym dzieckiem znanych naukowców i dziedzicem ogromnej fortuny. Jego rodzice – inżynierowie i przedsiębiorcy w jednym – założyli firmę Stark Industries, która obecnie była potentatem w branży protetycznej. Już samo to wystarczyło, by Tony wzbudzał zainteresowanie, a do tego dochodził jeszcze fakt, że był geniuszem. No i był nieziemsko przystojny, przynajmniej w ocenie Steve’a. 

Kiedy Steve po raz pierwszy zobaczył Tony’ego Starka pomyślał, że wygląda jak gówniarz, który przypadkiem znalazł się wśród studentów pierwszego roku automatyki. Później okazało się, że Stark faktycznie jest gówniarzem młodszym od nich o cztery lata, ale ze względu na jego nieprzeciętny intelekt udało mu się w ekspresowym tempie ukończyć liceum i w wieku pietnastu lat zacząć studia. Wtedy Rogers nie zwrócił na niego specjalnej uwagi, bo właśnie poznawał uroki studenckiego życia, a poza tym co może być interesującego w jakimś przemądrzałym chłopaczku z bogatej rodziny? Z resztą większość osób na roku uważała Starka albo za nadętego snoba, albo za mądralę, któremu wszystko załatwili bogaci rodzice. Jego sytuacji nie polepszała różnica wieku i w ten sposób niemal przez cały pierwszy rok Tony uchodził za odludka i gbura. Stark z resztą nie próbował się z nikim zaprzyjaźniać i wyglądało na to, że jest mu z tym faktem dobrze. Oczywiście znaleźli się tacy, którzy próbowali mu się podlizać licząc, że skapnie na nich trochę jego splendoru i sławy, ale miał doświadczenie w radzeniu sobie z takimi. 

Sytuacja zmieniła się pod koniec roku. Mieli wtedy blok zajęć na temat zabezpieczeń komputerowych, a prowadził je doktorant, który chyba za punkt honoru postawił sobie gnębienie studentów. Pierwsze zajęcia mieli całym rokiem na auli. Prowadzący wygłosił długi i średnio interesujący wykład na temat zabezpieczania poufnych danych. Choć nie wymieniał żadnej nazwy wszyscy szybko domyślili się, że notoryczne wtrącenia i żarty na temat łatwości, z jaką hakerzy mogą wykraść takie informacje odnosiły się do afery, jaka wybuchła kilka miesięcy wcześniej, kiedy to ktoś włamał się do serwerów Stark Industries, kradnąc z nich wiele danych. Wyraźnie widać było, że próbuje sprowokować Tony’ego, żeby stanął w obronie rodzinnego interesu, zapewne po to, by móc go pogrążyć. Większość widowni też miała nadzieję, że do tego dojdzie. Młody Stark nie reagował jednak, tylko ze znudzoną miną bawił się swoim telefonem. W końcu, kiedy minęło już ponad pół godziny zajęć, Tony podniósł wzrok na ekran, na którym wyświetlana była prezentacja, zmarszczył brwi, jakby coś mu się nie zgadzało i podniósł rękę. 

\- Przepraszam, że przerywam, ale mam pytanie.  
\- Słucham? – doktorant miał na ustach bardzo obłudny uśmiech.  
\- Tak pan mówi i mówi o bezpieczeństwie i poufności danych, ale zastanawia mnie, czy tak naprawdę ma pan o tym jakieś pojęcie? – zapytał Tony niewinnym tonem. Doktorant wyglądał na oburzonego, ale Tony nie pozwolił mu dojść do głosu. – To prawda, że kilka miesięcy temu komuś udało włamać się do Stark Industries. Nikt nigdy nie twierdził, że to niemożliwe. Mam nadzieję, że jest pan świadom, że po tym incydencie firma zrewidowała systemy zabezpieczeń i wyciągnęła wnioski na przyszłość. Ale wracając do pana – zobaczmy, czy ma pan jakiekolwiek pojęcie o tym, o czym nam mówił.

Tony wstał ze swojego miejsca trzymając telefon tak, by wszyscy go widzieli. 

\- Podczas tego jakże pasjonującego wykładu udało mi się wyłapać ponad tuzin błędów lub informacji dawno przestarzałych. Daruję sobie wytykanie ich i zamiast tego pokażę wam to w praktyce. Poznajcie JARVIS-a.

Światła na auli migotały przez chwilę, a kiedy się uspokoiły z głośników rozległ się przyjemny dla ucha głos.

\- _Witam państwa._  
\- JARVIS to stworzona przeze mnie sztuczna inteligencja, którą właśnie udało mi się wprowadzić do systemu komputerowego naszego wydziału. W tej chwili mam dostęp do każdego podpiętego do sieci urządzenia w tym budynku. Na przykład do tego komputera – Tony wskazał na stojący na biurku laptop doktoranta. – JARVIS, jak myślisz, ile zajmie ci włamanie się do niego?  
\- _Chwilę, panie Stark_ – odparła SI.  
\- Nie masz prawa! – prowadzący wreszcie odzyskał głos. – Poza tym i tak ci się nie uda. Osobiście go zabezpieczyłem.

Jeszcze zanim skończył mówić prezentacja zniknęła, zastąpiona komunikatem o uzyskaniu zdalnego dostępu przez osobę trzecią. 

\- Wie pan, co jest jedną z surowiej przestrzeganych zasad w naszej firmie? – Tony zwrócił się do oniemiałego mężczyzny. – Żeby prywatnego sprzętu nie wykorzystywać do pracy. I odwrotnie, rzecz jasna. Pan, zdaje się, o tym nie wie. JARVIS, ile mamy zaszyfrowanych folderów?  
\- _Siedemnaście, proszę pana_ – na ekranie wyświetliła się lista.  
\- O, ten wygląda obiecująco. _Systematyka nagonasiennych_. Interesuje się pan botaniką? Tylko po co zakładać hasło na coś takiego? JARVIS, deszyfruj to proszę – powiedział Tony.

Doktorant zbladł i rzucił się do laptopa, ale nie zdołał powstrzymać sztucznej inteligencji, choć bardzo się starał. W końcu wyciągnął baterię z gniazda, ale zanim ekran zgasł wszyscy zobaczyli otwarty folder. Zamiast spodziewanego porno albo tego typu pikantnej zawartości ujrzeli wszystkie odcinki _My Little Pony_. Mężczyzna obrzucił Tony’ego wściekłym spojrzeniem, zgarnął swoje rzeczy i bez słowa opuścił aulę. 

\- Cóż, myślę, że porno byłoby mniej zaskakujące – głos Tony’ego przebił się przez gromki śmiech jego kolegów. – Jeśli chcecie mogę wam opowiedzieć to, co wiem na temat najnowszych sposobów zabezpieczania danych.

Przytaknęli ochoczo. Doktorant, który padł ofiarą Starka i JARVIS-a, nie cieszył się wśród braci studenckiej zbytnią popularnością, po już dawno przylgnęła do niego opinia człowieka złośliwego i dręczącego studentów, więc tak spektakularne pognębienie go spotkało się z bardzo entuzjastyczną reakcją. Dzięki temu Tony zyskał powszechną sympatię i akceptację, a doktorant przezwisko Kucyk. Kucyk próbował co prawda robić Tony’emu problemy, ale niewiele wskórał, bo nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie usunąłby z uczelni kogoś, kto w wieku piętnastu lat jest w stanie stworzyć w pełni autonomiczną sztuczną inteligencję. W ten sposób zostały też ukrócone spekulacje na temat tego, że Stark dostał się na uczelnię tylko dzięki bogatym rodzicom. 

Tony zakumplował się z kilkoma chłopakami, ale jako że był w innej grupie, Steve rzadko go widywał i traktował go po prostu jako kolegę. Poza tym wtedy wydawało się, że jest zupełnie nie w jego typie. Stan ten zmienił się, kiedy byli na trzecim roku. Tak się złożyło, że ich grupy miały sporo wspólnych zajęć. Podczas jednych prowadzący losowo podzielił ich na kilkuosobowe zespoły i każdemu przydzielił do realizacji projekt. Steve i Tony trafili do jednego. Ich grupka dogadywała się całkiem nieźle, głównie dlatego, że Tony, choć najmłodszy, był urodzonym liderem. Steve pamiętał, że pracując nad projektem zdarzało im się siedzieć do późna dyskutując różne opcje. Podczas jednej z takich dyskusji on i Tony mieli diametralnie różne zdania odnośnie wykorzystanych materiałów i prawie doszło do kłótni. Prawie, bo kiedy stali po przeciwnych stronach stołu i przerzucali się argumentami Steve’a uderzyło, że Tony nie wygląda już wcale jak dzieciak – zapuścił brodę i chyba od dłuższego czasu chodził na siłownię. I jak mógł do tej pory nie zauważyć, że ma takie piękne, brązowe oczy?

\- Rogers, co z tobą? – Stark pomachał mu przed oczami ręką i Steve zrozumiał, że od jakiegoś czasu musiał gapić się na niego bez słowa.  
\- Nic, zamyśliłem się po prostu – szybko ukrył swoje zakłopotanie modląc się, by Tony tego nie zauważył.  
\- Ha! Czyli w końcu zgadzasz się ze mną?  
\- Niech ci będzie – powiedział Steve, bo jedyne, co go teraz obchodziło, to to, żeby Tony nie przestawał się do niego uśmiechać. Wtedy łudził się jeszcze, że to po prostu chwilowe zauroczenie, które szybko minie, ale wraz z postępem projektu przekonywał się, że u Tony’ego w parze z dobrym wyglądem idzie też pociągający umysł. To połączenie było zdecydowanie seksowne i Steve w końcu pogodził się z faktem, że wpadł po uszy. Niestety, na jego nieszczęście wyglądało na to, że Tony’ego interesują wyłącznie kobiety, a one z kolei bardzo interesowały się młodym Starkiem. Często widywano go z kobietami i rzadko kiedy ta sama dama zostawała przy jego boku dłużej, niż miesiąc. Do geniusz i bogacza szybko dołączyła też łatka kobieciarza. Steve cierpiał więc w milczeniu, wspierany przez Bucky’ego, który co prawda nie podzielał jego zainteresowania mężczyznami, ale doskonale wiedział jak to jest nieszczęśliwie się zakochać.

Teraz, siedząc na auli, Steve nie po raz pierwszy zastanawiał się, co będzie, kiedy Tony w końcu znajdzie sobie kogoś na stałe. Nie byłby to co prawda jego pierwszy, ani nawet drugi zawód miłosny, ale był pewien, że byłby najsilniejszy. Wiedział, że w takim wypadku powinien chociaż spróbować uderzyć do Tony’ego, ale młody Stark jakoś go onieśmielał. Nie miał pojęcia, czy chodziło o wygląd, pieniądze czy inteligencje, a może o wszystko to razem wzięte. Poza tym Tony był bardzo popularny i rozchwytywany, a Steve jakoś nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że taki zwykły chłopak z prowincji jak on nie ma u niego szans. Czasem dałby wiele, żeby mieć odwagę i pewność siebie Bucky’ego.

Westchnął ciężko nad swoim losem i usiadł prosto, bo asystenci rozdawali już arkusze egzaminacyjne. Należy rozwiązywać jeden problem na raz, a zaliczenie egzaminu wydawało się leżeć bardziej w jego sferze możliwości.

***

Dzień imprezy u Starka zbliżał się nieuchronnie, a Steve miotał się między dwoma skrajnościami – albo nie mógł się doczekać, albo twierdził, że nie ma ochoty nigdzie iść. Bucky miał z tego powodu niezły ubaw. 

\- Kiedy przestaniesz się już zachowywać jak rozhisteryzowana nastolatka to zauważysz, że to świetna okazja, żeby nawiązać z Tonym bliższe stosunki – Barnes czytał książkę leżąc na łóżku i nawet nie spojrzał na przyjaciela, który od kilku minut próbował wmówić im obu, że i tak planował na ten wieczór co innego.  
\- Wcale nie zachowuję się jak nastolatka – Steve mimo uszu puścił podtekst, bo ostatnio niemal każda wypowiedź Bucky’ego zawierała jakąś dwuznaczność. – Poza tym to nie ma nic wspólnego ze Starkiem.  
\- Dobra, dobra! Może bym i uwierzył, gdybym nie widział, jak wypatrujesz sobie za nim oczy.  
\- Ja wcale nie…! – oburzył się Rogers, ale urwał widząc minę Bucka. – Aż tak to po mnie widać? – zapytał zrezygnowany.  
\- Nie aż tak – uspokoił go brunet odkładając książkę i siadając. – Ja to widzę, bo znam cię całe życie i czytam w tobie jak w otwartej księdze. A w ogóle to za bardzo się tym przejmujesz. Pomyśl o tym jak o jakiejś przypadkowej imprezie. Pójdziemy, wypijemy, pobawimy się i będzie fajnie. Jeśli nadarzy się okazja, to pogadasz z Tonym, jeśli nie, to trudno. Choć lepiej postaraj się złapać taką okazję. Nigdy nic nie wiadomo – może akurat uda ci się nie zapomnieć języka w gębie.  
\- Jesteś idiotą. Ale dzięki – Steve uśmiechnął się blado.  
\- To jest nas dwóch idiotów, ale ja przynajmniej jestem przystojny.

Steve rzucił w niego notatnikiem.

Ostatecznie poszli na tą imprezę, chociaż Steve denerwował się przed nią bardziej, niż to przystoi weteranowi z ostatniego roku. 

\- Obiecaj, że będziesz pilnował, żebym nie zrobił czegoś głupiego – mruknął Bucky’emu do ucha, kiedy brali sobie po piwie.  
\- Od kiedy to ja muszę pilnować ciebie? Zazwyczaj jest dokładnie odwrotnie – odmruknął Buck.

Wkrótce wypatrzyli grupkę znajomych i podeszli do nich. Gospodarza na razie nie widzieli, ale zwarzywszy na tłum gości i rozmiary domu nie było to dziwne. Nie była to może willa, ale i tak posiadał basen i trzy sypialnie, choć zważywszy na fortunę Starków dom i tak był skromny. 

Steve wypił już dwa piwa i w końcu zaczął czuć się w miarę swobodnie. Tańczył właśnie na parkiecie w salonie razem z grupą znajomych. Kątem oka widział Bucky’ego, który już upolował sobie jakąś towarzyszkę na ten wieczór. Teraz tańczyli przytuleni do siebie i nie zwracali uwagi na to, co się dzieje wokół nich. Rogers uśmiechnął się pod nosem – jego przyjaciel był powszechnie znany jako łamacz kobiecych serc i męskich nosów. Po tej piosence miał mu zaproponować pójście po kolejne piwo, ale stwierdził, że nie będzie wybijał go z rytmu i poszedł sam. Chwilę grzebał w lodówce sprawdzając, jaki ma wybór, w końcu znalazł jakiegoś lagera i zadowolony zamknął lodówkę. Wtedy zobaczył, że nie jest sam, bo Tony Stark szperał właśnie po szafkach w poszukiwaniu przekąsek. 

\- Cześć – wydusił Steve.  
\- O, cześć! Sorki, nie zauważyłem cię – odparł z uśmiechem Tony. – Jak ci się podoba impreza?  
\- Jest świetnie – machinalnie odpowiedział Rogers – choć sporo tu ludzi, których nie znam.  
\- Taaa… - mruknął Stark, a mina nieco mu zrzedła. – Starałem się zaprosić tylko tych, których rzeczywiście znam, ale jak zwykle kilka osób przyszło ze znajomymi, którzy chcieli zobaczyć sławnego Tony’ego Starka. A część chyba w ogóle sama się wprosiła, jakby to była impreza otwarta w klubie.  
\- I nic z tym nie zrobisz? – zdziwił się Steve. 

Tony z markotną miną oparł się o blat kuchenny.

\- A niby co? Zaraz wybuchłaby jakaś awantura, ktoś wezwałby policję, a wtedy już widzę te nagłówki w gazetach o dzikich orgiach w moim domu. Lepiej zostawić ich w spokoju i dać im się nacieszyć. Mi to i tak nie robi różnicy.

Steve nic na to nie odpowiedział. Zrobiło mu się głupio, że niemal od razu rozmowa przybrała tak dołujący ton. Milczenie zaczynało się przedłużać i wyglądało na to, że Tony ma zamiar sobie pójść. Rogersowi przypomniały się słowa Bucky’ego o łapani okazji i postanowił go posłuchać. 

\- Chciałbyś pogadać? Tylko może na zewnątrz, bo u jest głośno i trochę duszno.  
\- Chciałbym, ale nie wiem, czy mogę tak tu wszystko ostawić – Tony wyraźnie się wahał.  
\- Przecież nie będziemy daleko. Poza tym tobie też się należy chwila wytchnienia. Z tego, co widzę, to reszta da sobie radę sama.  
\- Chyba masz rację – Tony uśmiechnął się lekko. – JARVIS, miej oko na wszystko.  
\- _Tak, panie Stark._  
\- Kurde! – wyrwał się zaskoczonemu Steve’owi. – Jak…? Skąd…?  
\- System czujników optycznych, kamer i głośników rozlokowany w strategicznych miejscach domu – tłumaczył Tony, kiedy przez drzwi kuchenne wyszli do ogrodu. – JARVIS jest podłączony do mojego prywatnego serwera i praktycznie steruje tym domem. Jeśli go poproszę, zrobi mi kawę.  
\- Prawie jak służący – zaśmiał się Rogers.  
\- Bardziej kamerdyner – poprawił go Tony – oraz współlokator i przyjaciel.

Znów zapadła niezręczna cisza. Usiedli na leżakach stojących koło basenu. Na zewnątrz nie było wielu ludzi, bo wieczór był trochę chłodny. Steve popatrzył na Tony’ego, który z kolei zapatrzył się w wodę. Zniknęła gdzieś ta cała wesołość i pewność siebie, która zazwyczaj od niego biła i Steve zaczął zastanawiać się, czy ta imprez nie ma aby za zadanie po prostu sprostać oczekiwaniom, jakie społeczeństwo stawia bogatym ludziom. 

\- Ciężko mieszkać samemu w takim dużym domu? – zapytał ostrożnie.  
\- Czasami – Tony wzruszył ramionami. – Zazwyczaj mam tyle pracy, że tego nie zauważam, ale są takie dni, że chciałbym wyjść do ludzi i orientuję się, że tak naprawdę nie mam do kogo.  
\- Zawsze mi się wydawało, że jesteś bardzo lubiany – cóż, to był lekki eufemizm, bo Steve’a czasami aż skręcało, kiedy widział Tony’ego otoczonego wianuszkiem adoratorek. – Często przesiadujesz w laboratorium z Brucem Bannerem.  
\- Tak, Bruce jest w porządku. Lubię go, ale… - Tony urwał i znów zapatrzył się w wodę. Chwilę zbierał myśli, zanim znów się odezwał – Wiesz, do dupy jest być znanym, zwłaszcza znanym z posiadania pieniędzy. Wokół mnie jest zawsze tylu ludzi, a ja czasami czuję się, jakbym był najbardziej samotnym facetem na świecie. To dlatego stworzyłem JARVIS-a – żeby mieć się do kogo odezwać.  
\- Wiesz, nie wszyscy są tacy. Wiem, że są ludzie, którzy cenią twój intelekt i charakter – cicho powiedział Steve.  
\- Na przykład kto?  
\- Na przykład ja.

Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie bez słowa. W końcu Tony uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Wiedziałem, że mogę na ciebie liczyć. Masz w sobie coś takiego, że od razu wzbudzasz zaufanie. 

Steve poczuł, że robi mu się gorąco, ale zanim wymyślił odpowiedź Tony wstał i zaproponował, żeby wrócili sprawdzić, co się dzieje w domu. 

Okazało się, że w domu dziej się całkiem dużo, bo ktoś zaproponował, żeby zagrać w butelkę, tylko że oprócz zwyczajowej prawdy lub wyzwania można było wykręcić się piciem karniaka. Karniak przysługiwał też oczywiście za niewykonanie zadania lub przyłapanie na kłamstwie. Widok, jaki zastali Tony i Steve, świadczył o tym, że sporo osób korzystało z trzeciej opcji. Obaj też zaraz zostali wciągnięci do gry. 

Rogers, który wypił już kilka piw, był w dużo lepszym humorze niż na początku wieczoru. Co prawda w jego wyobraźni rozmowa z Tonym przebiegała w dużo weselszej atmosferze, ale nie mógł narzekać, bo w końcu udało mu się sprawić, że Tony się uśmiechnął. Podbudowany tym z chęcią dołączył do zabawy. 

Zabawa skończyła się po północy, przynajmniej dla Steve’a. Nerwówka przed egzaminami połączona z dobrym humorem, jaki mu dziś towarzyszył sprawiły, że zbytnio pofolgował sobie z piciem. Teraz siedział na kanapie, głowa mu się kiwała i jak przez watę słyszał, że Bucky coś do niego mówi.

\- Steve. Steve! Stary, mówię do ciebie! Nie no, nic z tego nie będzie. Muszę zabrać go do akademca – zrezygnowany Buck westchnął i spojrzał na przyjaciela z mieszaniną politowania i rozbawienia.  
\- Jeśli chcesz, to mogę go przenocować – zaoferował Tony, który od dłuższego czasu przyglądał się bezowocnym próbom Bucky’ego przywrócenia przyjaciela do stanu używalności. – Mam tu kupę miejsca, a to chyba lepszy pomysł, niż tłuc się z nim przez pół miasta.  
\- Serio? Nie będzie z tym problemu?  
\- Żadnego. Zaprowadzę go na górę, a ty jak chcesz to zostań jeszcze – powiedział Stark zarzucając sobie rękę Steve’a na ramię.  
\- Dzięki. Zgłoszę się po te zwłoki jutro – obiecał Bucky i wrócił na kanapę, gdzie czekała jego nowa znajoma.  
\- Myślałam, że to twój kumpel. Nie powinieneś się nim zająć? – zapytała widząc, jak Tony prowadzi Steve’a po schodach na górę.  
\- To mój przyjaciel i możesz mi wierzyć, że jutro będzie mi za to wdzięczny – oznajmił Bucky, po czym skutecznie odwrócił jej uwagę pocałunkiem. 

Tony miał pewne problemy z doholowaniem Steve’a do sypialni, bo ten był od niego wyższy i cięższy, a nadmiar alkoholu sprawił, że był też dużo bardziej podatny na grawitację. 

\- Mógłbyś postarać się trochę i iść o własnych siłach? – stęknął Stark, kiedy po raz kolejny stracili równowagę i zatoczyli się na ścianę.  
\- Tooonyy? – Steve jakby się ocknął i spojrzał na drugiego chłopaka.  
\- Tony, Tony. A mówili, że podobno masz mocną głowę.  
\- Bo mam, ale nie w tej chwili – wymamrotał Steve. – Gdzie idziemy?  
\- Położę cię spać w sypialni, zanim zaśniesz na kanapie i komuś przyjdzie do głowy dać upust swojej twórczości na twojej twarzy. Marker naprawdę źle się zmywa.  
\- Nieee, lepiej wrócę do siebie. Gdzie Buck? Zostawił mnie, drań parszywy! A ja go nigdy!

Steve gadał tak jeszcze chwilę, choć na szczęście nie próbował szarpać się z Tonym. W końcu dotarli do jednej z sypialni i Stark z westchnieniem ulgi posadził go na łóżku. Kiedy chciał się odwrócić okazało się, że Steve trzyma go za koszulkę. Zachwiał się i klapnął ciężko na łóżko, bo sam też trochę wypił. 

\- Muszę iść – powiedział Tony próbując się uwolnić.  
\- Szkoda – odpowiedział trochę bez sensu Steve. W głowie mu wirowało. Jakieś resztki zdrowego rozsądku kazały mu się ogarnąć, ale jakoś nie bardzo chciał ich słuchać. Nie, kiedy Tony był tak blisko. – Wiesz, lubię cię. Jesteś inteligentny i przystojny, i zabawny. I to nie tak, że to dlatego, że masz kasę czy coś. Fajnie nam się gadało.  
\- Dzięki – Tony uśmiechnął się do niego. W końcu udało mu się wyrwać i już miał wstać, kiedy Steve złapał go za ramię.  
\- Nie jesteś sam. Nie wszyscy są tacy obłudni. Znaczy, są ludzie, którzy cię lubią tak po prostu. Ja… - Steve potrząsnął głową i przetarł twarz dłońmi. – Boże, gadam głupoty. Zwal to na alkohol i nie przejmuj się.  
\- Dla mnie to nie są głupoty. Wolałbym myśleć, że mówisz prawdę – powiedział cicho Tony, patrząc na Rogersa trochę niepewnym wzrokiem.  
\- Mówię prawdę. Tą, którą mogę.  
\- A co z tą, której nie możesz?  
\- Boję się, że może ci się nie spodobać.  
\- Prawda nie byłaby prawdą, gdyby miała się wszystkim podobać. Powiesz mi?  
\- Nie mogę ci powiedzieć.  
\- A co możesz?  
\- Mogę cię pocałować?

Pytanie zawisło w powietrzu między nimi. Steve wiedział, że jutro będzie tego żałował, ale nie umiał się powstrzymać. Widział, jak na twarzy Tony’ego pojawiają się najpierw zdziwienie i rozbawienie, a później niedowierzanie, kiedy zorientował się, że Steve pyta na poważnie. Siedzieli tak w milczeniu i bezruchu przez kilka chwil, aż w końcu Tony powoli pokiwał głową. Steve pochylił się ku niemu, wciąż nie wierząc w to, co robi.

\- Jeśli ci się nie spodoba, to zwal to na alkohol – wyszeptał, zanim przycisnął usta do ust Tony’ego i zamknął oczy.

Poczuł, jak Tony drgnął i spiął się. Zalała go ulga, kiedy jednak go nie odepchnął. Trwali tak kilka sekund, aż wreszcie Steve odsunął się, skubiąc na koniec dolną wargę Starka. 

\- Dziękuję – powiedział patrząc na Tony’ego, który odpowiedział mu zmieszanym spojrzeniem.  
\- Nie ma za co. Tak myślę – Stark odwrócił wzrok i wstał z łóżka. – Pójdę zobaczyć, co się dzieje na dole. Możesz spać spokojnie, nikt tu nie wiedzie. JARVIS będzie czuwał.  
\- Jasne – Steve czuł, że znów ogarnia go senność. Położył się na łóżku i ledwie dosłyszał, jak za Tonym zamykają się drzwi. 

***

Steve nie wiedział, co go obudziło. Chociaż właściwie to wiedział, tylko nie umiał zdecydować, co było bardziej dokuczliwe – ból głowy, niebotyczne pragnienie czy uczucie jakby zjadł stare skarpetki. Nie próbował wyłonić zwycięzcy, tylko przekręcił się na drugi bok, żeby spróbować złapać jeszcze trochę snu. I wtedy zobaczył, że nie jest w łóżku sam. 

Łóżko, na którym spał, było dość duże, a na jego drugim końcu, ciasno zawinięty w koc, spał Tony. Leżał na boku, z jedną ręką pod głową, drugą zaciskając na kocu. Steve gapił się na niego nie wiedząc, co zrobić. Pierwszą paniczną myślą było, że po pijaku doszło miedzy nimi do czegoś. Zaraz jednak opanował się. Pamiętał, że zasypiał sam, a poza tym obaj byli ubrani. Trochę uspokojony zaczął przypominać sobie poprzedni wieczór i z ulgą stwierdził, że nie ma jakichś większych luk w pamięci. Wyglądało na to, że zachowywał się przyzwoicie aż do niezbyt chwalebnego końca… Nie! Z głębin jego skacowanego mózgu wypłynęło wspomnienie pocałunku, które przyprawiło go o euforię podszytą przerażeniem. Jak zareaguje Tony, gdy się obudzi? Będzie wściekły? Każe mu się wynosić? Gdyby był zły to chyba nie przyszedłby spać w tym samym łóżku, co on, prawda?

Spojrzał na Tony’ego i jego wzrok mimowolnie zatrzymał się na ustach. Pomimo wypitego alkoholu pamiętał ich fakturę i smak. Już chyba nigdy tego nie zapomni, choć to wspomnienie będzie pewnie z rodzaju tych słodko-gorzkich. Postanowił, że dopóki może, będzie chłonął Tony’ego wzrokiem na wypadek, gdyby ten jednak go znienawidził. W świetle padającym przez szpary w roletach ciemne zazwyczaj włosy Starka nabierały miedzianych refleksów, a rzęsy rzucały długie cienie na jego wysokie kości policzkowe. Był taki cichy i spokojny, oddychając równomiernie przez uchylone wargi, pogrążony we śnie. Steve patrzył na niego i patrzył, i zastanawiał się, ile razy można zakochiwać się w tej samej osobie. 

Zapatrzony w Tony’ego nie zauważył, kiedy chłopak się obudził. Po prostu nagle zdał sobie sprawę z wpatrzonych w siebie brązowych oczu. Poczuł się jak ktoś przyłapany na podglądaniu, co w sumie nie odbiegało za bardzo od rzeczywistości.

\- Cześć, Steve – powiedział Tony wciąż wpatrując się w niego.  
\- Cześć, Tony – bąknął Rogers.  
\- Mam się czuć zaniepokojony tym, że obserwujesz mnie, kiedy śpię?  
\- Nie! Znaczy… dopiero wstałem i chyba nie jestem jeszcze całkiem obudzony…

Steve poczuł, że robi mu się gorąco i to wcale nie dlatego, że w pokoju, pomimo otwartych okien, panował lekki zaduch. Tony na szczęście nie drążył tematu. Podniósł się z głośnym stęknięciem i rozmasował kark. Włosy sterczały mu we wszystkie strony i Steve nie umiał powstrzymać się od wyobrażania sobie, jakby to było widzieć go takiego co rano.

\- Pewnie chciałbyś wziąć prysznic – powiedział Stark i ziewnął przeciągle. – Łazienka jest na końcu korytarza, ręczniki znajdziesz w szafce przy drzwiach. Ja idę ocenić straty w świetle dnia.

Kiedy Tony wyszedł Steve jeszcze chwilę leżał próbując zebrać myśli, ale w końcu poddał się i poszedł do łazienki. Wiedział, że czuć od niego potem i przetrawionym alkoholem, i chociaż nie mógł nic poradzić na nieświeże ubranie, to prysznic z pewnością mu nie zaszkodzi. 

Strumień chłodnej wody pomógł mu stanąć na nogi i trochę rozjaśnił w głowie. Z wciąż mokrymi włosami zszedł na dół i po krótkich poszukiwaniach znalazł Tony’ego w kuchni.

\- Chcesz coś na śniadanie? – zapytał gospodarz pochłaniając jajecznicę.  
\- Nie, dzięki – Steve czuł, że jego żołądek nie jest jeszcze gotowy do podjęcia pracy – ale zabiłbym za kubek kawy.  
\- JARVIS?  
\- _Jaką pan sobie życzy, panie Rogers?_

Steve czuł się trochę głupio składając zamówienie w powietrze.

\- Eee… Dużą czarną proszę. I nie za mocną.

W stojącym obok okna ekspresie coś kliknęło, zaszumiało i po chwili kawa zaczęła ciurkać do podstawionego kubka.

\- Rany, on rzeczywiście robi kawę – Steve ostrożnie trzymał pełen gorącej cieczy kubek. – Jesteś niesamowity, że udało ci się stworzyć coś takiego.  
\- Budowałem i programowałem roboty w wieku siedmiu lat – Tony wzruszył jednym ramieniem, ale widać było, że słowa Steve’a sprawiły mu przyjemność.  
\- Chcesz, żebym ci pomógł ze sprzątaniem? – zapytał Rogers siorbiąc kawę. Skrzywił się, bo jednak była za gorzka. – Masz może cukier?  
\- Gdzieś mam – odparł Tony szperając po szafkach. – A sprzątaniem się nie przejmuj. Po południu przyjeżdża firma sprzątająca i ogarnie ten bajzel. 

Steve ze zdziwieniem zmarszczył brwi, wziął od niego cukier i rozejrzał się za łyżeczką.  
\- W sumie nie powinienem się dziwić – stwierdził w końcu. – Skoro stać cię na zrobienie takiego melanżu…  
\- Taaa… Zlazło się chyba pół miasta – mruknął Tony z krzywym uśmiechem. – Cóż, właśnie czegoś takiego większość spodziewa się po bogatym synu bogatych rodziców. Ale nie będę zaprzeczał, że jestem rozrywkowym chłopakiem. 

Uśmiech, jaki Tony posłał mu przez stół wydawał się radosny i pewny siebie, ale z jakiegoś powodu Steve miał co do tego wątpliwości.

\- Mam nadzieję, że niczego ci nie poniszczyli.  
\- Nic, za czym bym tęsknił. Wszystkie cenne rzeczy profilaktycznie schowałem. Było kilka zgonów, ale szczęśliwie tylko tymczasowych. Wynieśli się zanim wstałeś.  
\- A właśnie. Wybacz, że zająłem ci łóżko. To była twoja sypialnia, prawda?– Steve utkwił wzrok w plamach na blacie.  
\- Tak, ale bez przesady. Sam cię tam ulokowałem, bo wszystko inne było już pozajmowane. Sam chciałem spać na kanapie, ale ją też zdążyli zająć. Na szczęście mam duże łóżko.

Nastała chwila niezręcznej ciszy, podczas której Steve wciąż uparcie wpatrywał się w plamy, jakby były nieznanym dziełem Pollocka, a Tony bez przekonania gmerał w zimnej jajecznicy. 

\- Mogę cię o coś spytać? – odezwał się w końcu Stark.  
\- Jasne.  
\- Czy ty i Barnes… Czy wy, no wiesz… jesteście razem?

Steve poderwał głowę i spojrzał na Tony’ego z mieszaniną szczerego zdziwienia, rozbawienia i strachu.

\- Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy? – zapytał uśmiechając się trochę nerwowo.  
\- No bo zawsze widzę was razem, nawet mieszkacie w jednym pokoju. I wiesz, różne plotki krążą po wydziale. No a ty wczoraj… Wiem, że byłeś pijany, ale pomyślałem, że może czułeś się niekomfortowo, kiedy obudziłeś się obok mnie… 

Steve osłupiał i bez słowa gapił się na Tony’ego, próbując pojąć logikę jego rozumowania. 

\- Ja i Bucky nie jesteśmy parą, więc nie musisz się bać, że niechcący doprowadzisz do kłótni małżeńskiej – odparł wreszcie, doskonale świadom, że tak naprawdę chciałby powiedzieć, że pragnie codziennie budzić się przy Tonym. – Ale nie całkiem się pomyliłeś. Buck nie jest gejem, ale ja tak. I, choć może to zabrzmi dziwnie, jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. 

Znów zapadła między nimi cisza, którą tym razem przerwał Rogers.

\- Przeszkadza ci to? – zapytał cicho.  
\- Nie – szybko odparł Tony, a Steve poczuł ulgę. – Nie mam z tym problemu, choć mimo wszystko jestem trochę zaskoczony. Wiesz, sporo ludzi widzi w was parę.

Steve parsknął wesołym śmiechem. Do tej chwili nawet nie uświadamiał sobie, jaki był zdenerwowany. 

\- Znamy się z Buckym praktycznie od urodzenia. Jest dla mnie jak brat. Teraz to pewnie ty czujesz się źle ze świadomością nocy spędzonej ze mną.  
\- W sumie to nie było najgorzej – Tony udał, że się namyśla. – Nie rozpychałeś się, nie chrapałeś i nie próbowałeś się do mnie dobierać…  
\- Tylko cię pocałowałem – wtrącił Steve, jakby obaj potrzebowali przypomnienia.  
\- Co nie było znowu takim złym doświadczeniem – odparł Tony, który sam wyglądał na zaskoczonego tym faktem. – Wiele dziewczyn, z którymi się spotykałem, wspominam dużo gorzej. Większość właściwie spotykała się ze mną tylko w jednym celu.  
\- Seks – Steve pokiwał głową.  
\- Chciałbyś – sarknął gospodarz. – Chodziło o możliwość chwalenia się mną przed ludźmi. Wiesz, selfiki, plotki i oczywiście zdjęcia w prasie, bo z jakiegoś powodu gazety bardzo interesują się moim życiem prywatnym. Seks był raczej sposobem osiągniecia celu. Ale w sumie nie mam na co narzekać; wielu oddałoby wszystko, żeby być na moim miejscu. – uśmiechnął się krzywo, ale w tym uśmiechu nie było radości.  
\- I nigdy nie miałeś kogoś, na kim by ci zależało?  
\- Nie powiem, że nigdy, ale do tej pory jakoś nie złożyło się tak, by ta sama osoba odwzajemniała moje uczucia. Te dziewczyny, które są naprawdę interesujące mają zbyt wiele rozumu na to, by się ze mną zadawać.

Steve znów współczująco pokiwał głową, bo nie wiedział, co miałby powiedzieć na tak szczere wyznanie. Na szczęście Tony sam postanowił zakończyć sprawę wstając od stołu. 

\- Starczy już tej ponurej gadki w tak piękny poranek – zawołał, a na jego twarzy nie było już śladu po przygnębieniu.  
\- Jest dwunasta – zauważył Rogers zerkając na zegarek.  
\- Jest dwunasta w sobotę po imprezie, czyli jest wcześnie – poprawił go młodszy chłopak. – Masz jakieś plany na dziś.  
\- Spać – ziewnął Steve – a później spać jeszcze trochę. Ale najpierw zabije Bucka za to, że zostawił ogarnięcie mnie na twojej głowie.  
\- Bez przesady – żachnął się Tony. – Tego ogarniania nie było zbyt wiele, a w ogóle to był mój pomysł, żeby cię przenocować, bo Barnes chciał cię zabrać do akademika. Wyszło z pożytkiem dla wszystkich, bo ty nie musiałeś tłuc się po pijaku przez pół miasta, a on miał wolny pokój dla siebie i laski, którą sobie przygruchał.  
\- I czemu mnie to nie dziwi – mruknął Steve obiecując sobie w duchu, że i tak udusi Bucky’ego.

Steve w końcu pożegnał się z Tonym i złapał autobus. Droga była dosyć długa, więc po paru minutach przysnął i omal nie przejechał swojego przystanku. Wyskoczył z pojazdu czując, że w głowie ma watę. Jakoś udało mu się dotrzeć do akademika i wdrapać na trzecie piętro. Bucky leżał na łóżku i przeglądał coś w telefonie.

\- Oooo! Zwłoki zmartwychwstały! – zawołał na jego widok szczerząc się jak głupi.  
\- Podaj mi choć jeden powód, dla którego niemiałbym zabić cię tu i teraz – powiedział Steve uprzejmym tonem i rzucił się na swoje łóżko.  
\- Jesteś zły, że cię tam zostawiłem? Powinieneś mi raczej dziękować za stworzenie tak wspaniałej okazji, żeby zostać z Tonym sam na sam!  
\- O tak, wielkie dzięki – sarknął Steve. – Byłem kompletnie zalany, gdybyś nie pamiętał – wiercił się przez chwilę szukając wygodniejszej pozycji, gdy jego dłoń natrafiła na coś i z pomiędzy fałd kołdry wyciągnął parę sponiewieranych rajstop. – Jeśli robiliście to na moim łóżku to uduszę cię tymi rajstopami.  
\- Spoko, musiały trafić tam w ferworze walki. Twoje łóżko pozostało nieskalane – Bucky zupełnie nie przejął się groźbami. – Już dwa razy w ciągu dwóch minut groziłeś mi śmiercią. No więc? Co odwaliłeś?  
\- Nic – mruknął Steve rzucając rajstopy w kierunku kosza, ale nie trafił. – Spaliśmy razem, a poprzez „spaliśmy” mam na myśli, że zasnąłem w jego łóżku, a on nie miał wyjścia i położył się przy mnie. I tyle wyszło z twojego chytrego planu.  
\- Ale…? – Bucky znał przyjaciela na tyle dobrze, żeby wiedzieć, kiedy coś go gryzie i nie mówi mu całej prawdy.  
\- Pocałowałem go – jęknął Steve ukrywając twarz w poduszce. – Pijany byłem i nie myślałem o tym, co robię.

Bucky zaniósł się śmiechem i nie przestał nawet, kiedy Rogers rzucił w niego kapciem. 

\- Nie wygląda, żeby obił ci za to mordę – zauważył, kiedy w końcu przestał rechotać.  
\- Bo nie obił. A powinien – wymamrotał Steve w poduszkę. – Trzeba było mnie tam nie zostawiać.  
\- Szczerze mówiąc spodziewałem się, że podejmiesz bardziej stanowcze kroki – przyznał Buck siadając na łóżku i patrząc na kumpla z poważną miną. – Steve, przecież nie możesz tylko do niego wzdychać. Zróbże coś wreszcie.  
\- Zrobiłem. Nie wystarczy? – warknął blondyn nagle rozeźlony.  
\- Od dwóch lat wypatrujesz sobie za nim oczy, a teraz zabierasz się do niego jak szpak do jebania. Gdyby to chodziło o kogokolwiek innego to już dawno umówiłbyś się randkę. Czemu z nim tak kiepsko ci idzie?  
\- Bo to on – Steve znowu oklapł na posłanie. – Chyba za bardzo mi zależy i boję się, że coś spierdolę. A w ogóle to zacznijmy od tego, że on woli kobiety.  
\- Cóż, nie będę cię uczył, jak masz go do siebie przekonać – Bucky był już zupełnie poważny – ale powiem ci tylko tyle, że nie warto jest rezygnować, jeśli jesteś pewien, że to ta jedyna. Albo jedyny. Jeśli zrezygnujesz to będziesz żałował już zawsze. 

Steve podniósł się na łokciach i z uwagą popatrzył na przyjaciela. On też znał go wystarczająco dobrze, by wiedzieć, kiedy gadanie jest tylko gadaniem, a kiedy chodzi o coś więcej. 

\- Co masz na myśli?

Bucky wyglądał, jakby bił się z myślami. W końcu rozczochrał sobie włosy i westchnął żałośnie. 

\- Pamiętasz, w liceum uczyła się z nami taka Kate – zaczął nie patrząc na Steve’a.  
\- Nooo… pamiętam – odparł Rogers z wahaniem.  
\- Nie pamiętasz – Buck uśmiechnął się, trafnie odgadując powód tego wahania. – Nie dziwię ci się, bo Kate niezbyt się wyróżniała. Przeciętnego wzrostu, przeciętnej urody – taka szara myszka. Nie miała wielu przyjaciół. Trochę się z niej wyśmiewaliśmy.  
\- Kate Summers – Steve w końcu sobie przypomniał. – Nieźle się uczyła i miała talent do rysunku. No i co z nią?  
\- W ostatniej klasie na angielskim był taki projekt w parach, no i ja byłem w parze z nią. Nieźle sobie wtedy ze mnie żartowałeś z chłopakami. Ja zresztą też narzekałam, że wolałbym kogoś fajniejszego – mina Bucky’ego wyraźnie mówiła, co teraz sądzi o swoim zachowaniu. – Ale mimo wszystko projekt trzeba było zrobić, więc spotkaliśmy się parę razy u niej w domu. Poszło nam nawet nieźle. Nawet nie wiem kiedy zaczęliśmy rozmawiać o innych rzeczach i okazało się, że mamy wiele wspólnego – te same zespoły, te same książki i filmy. I nagle mieliśmy tak dużo wspólnych tematów. Kiedy wokół nie było ludzi stawała się bardziej otwarta, odważniejsza. Lubiła poezję i sama pisała wiersze, nawet pokazała mi kilka. Były piękne. A później przedstawiliśmy projekt i już nie miałem powodu, żeby z nią rozmawiać. Wiec nie rozmawiałem, bo bałem się tego, co inni będą mówić. Że mnie wyśmieją. Widziałem żal w jej oczach, kiedy mijaliśmy się na korytarzu, a ja udawałem, że jej nie widzę. Gdy skończyliśmy liceum jej rodzina wyprowadziła się. A ja do dzisiaj nie umiem zapomnieć tych rozmów z nią i wierszy, które mi wtedy czytała. 

Podczas całej przemowy Buck ani razu nie spojrzał na Steve’a, tylko tępo wpatrywał się w ścianę. Kiedy skończył spuścił głowę i pogrążył się we własnych myślach. 

Steve nie odzywał się. Teraz pamiętał Kate i ich mało szlachetne zachowanie wobec niej. Buck nigdy wcześniej mu o tym nie opowiadał, a wracając pamięcią do tamtych czasów nie dziwił mu się, bo był pewien, że ich paczka nie dałaby mu spokoju. W ich liceum takie szare myszki nie miały lekko, tak samo jak ci, którzy się z nimi zadawali. Teraz wiedział jakimi byli dupkami. I wiedział, co Bucky chciał mu przekazać. 

\- Dzięki Buck. Dzięki, że mi o tym powiedziałeś.  
\- Nie ma sprawy – odparł brunet wstając, z wyraźnym zamiarem wyjścia. – Zrób użytek z tej wiedzy. Wystarczy, że jeden z nas jest tchórzem. 

***

Coś się zmieniło. Początkowo były to po prostu częstsze rozmowy na korytarzach, czasami wspólne wypady do bufetu. Później doszły do tego posiadówy w akademiku lub wyjścia do barów i klubów. Niemniej, Steve i Tony zaczęli spędzać ze sobą coraz więcej czasu. I chociaż zazwyczaj towarzyszył im Bucky i paczka Tony’ego, to Steve był szczęśliwy jak nigdy dotąd. Nie przeszkadzało mu nawet to, że Buck robi do niego znaczące miny, kiedy nikt nie patrzył. 

Mimo wszystko była jednak łyżka dziegciu w całym tym miodzie. Steve cieszył się, że stali się dobrymi kumplami, ale cieszyłby się jeszcze bardziej, gdyby Tony popatrzył na niego tak, jak on sam patrzył na Starka. Nie odważył się jednak wyznać swoich prawdziwych uczuć w obawie, że zrazi do siebie młodszego chłopaka. Pozwolił więc Tony’emu myśleć, że incydent na imprezie był jednorazowy i zdarzył się tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że Steve za dużo wypił. Był pewien, że tolerancja Tony’ego ma swoje granice, i że miłość do drugiego mężczyzny się w nich nie mieści. Kiedy więc wychodzili gdzieś wszyscy razem śmiał się i rozmawiał z innymi, a w duchu miał ochotę gryźć kłykcie za każdym razem, gdy Tony podrywał jakąś dziewczynę. 

\- Nie mów mi, że poddajesz się teraz, kiedy tak dobrze ci szło – odezwał się pewnego wieczoru Bucky.

Siedzieli akurat w pokoju – Buck grał w coś na laptopie, a Steve czytał książkę. Rogers nie mógł załapać, o co chodzi, dopóki Buck nie rozwinął myśli.

\- Wydawało mi się, że coraz lepiej idzie ci ze Starkiem – wyjaśnił widząc pytanie wypisane na twarzy Steve’a.  
\- No gadamy przecież ze sobą częściej niż poprzednio – Steve, choć bardzo starał się tego nie robić, umknął wzrokiem w bok, jak jakiś winowajca.  
\- Dobrze wiesz, że nie oto mi chodzi – żachnął się Barnes.  
\- Przecież sam widzisz, że go nie interesuję. Nie w taki sposób. Już i tak mi głupio po tamtej nocy…  
\- To weźże zrób coś, żeby było inaczej. Tylko krowa nie zmienia zdania – mruknął Buck, który najwyraźniej zaczął uważać, że Steve stchórzył. Steve w duchu się z nim zgadzał.  
\- Co niby mam zrobić? Już i tak sobie nagrabiłem. Nie mogę przecież nagle wyjechać mu z tekstem, że się w nim kocham!  
\- Steve, nic na siłę – Barnes westchnął nad ciężkim przypadkiem swojego przyjaciela. – Nie mówię ci przecież, żebyś od razu zaciągnął go do łóżka. Zaproś go na jakieś piwo, może koncert czy coś. Znajdź pretekst, żeby wpaść do niego. Naprawdę muszę ci mówić, jak to działa?

Buck był kolejnym problemem, z którym w ostatnich dniach zmagał się Steve. Nie mógł zapomnieć wrażenia, jakie wywarło na nim wyznanie przyjaciela na temat Kate Summers. Nie podejrzewał go nawet o takie uczucia względem dziewczyny, którą on ledwie pamiętał. Od czasu liceum Bucky spotykał się z kilkoma dziewczynami, ale z żadną nie był dłużej niż kilka miesięcy. Steve zwalił to na karb charakteru swojego przyjaciela, który zawsze był strasznym lekkoduchem i nie lubił się angażować. Teraz zaczął podejrzewać, że nie mógł sobie darować szansy, którą stracił. Steve bardzo chciał mu pomóc, ale nie wiedział jak. Bucky był jedyną osobą w jego życiu, na którą mógł liczyć. Wspierał go zawsze, niezależnie od okoliczności i popychał do przodu, kiedy sam chciał zawrócić. W dużej mierze to dzięki niemu Steve zaakceptował siebie takim, jakim jest. 

Zmartwienie miał chyba wypisane na twarzy, bo pewnego popołudnia, gdy siedzieli w bufecie, Tony zapytał go, co mu jest. Po chwili wahania Steve zwierzył mu się, korzystając z okazji, że Bucky’ego nie ma w pobliżu. Stark wysłuchał go nie przerywając, choć Steve pominął zasadniczy powód, przez który jego rozmowa z Buckiem miała miejsce. 

\- Wiesz, chyba mogę coś na to poradzić – powiedział, drapiąc się w zamyśleniu po brodzie.  
\- Serio? – ucieszył się Steve.  
\- Tak. Myślę, że z pomocą JARVIS-a uda mi się namierzyć tę dziewczynę. Teraz nie bardzo mam czas, ale może wpadnij do mnie jutro wieczorem, co? 

Steve zgodził się skwapliwie, starając się nie pokazywać, jak bardzo cieszy się ze zwykłego zaproszenia do domu. 

Nie powiedział Bucky’emu o tym, co chcą zrobić i poprosił też o to Tony’ego. Ten zgodził się uznając, że w sumie czemu nie, to będzie całkiem niezła niespodzianka. Na użytek przyjaciela wymyślił jakiś błahy pretekst, coś o spacerze, żeby zaczerpnął powietrza. Buck skwitował to wzruszeniem ramion i życzył mu miłego wieczoru, a Rogers zaczął zastanawiać się, czy jego przyjaciel nie domyśla się więcej, niż pokazuje. 

Dzwoniąc do drzwi domu Tony’ego serce Steve’a waliło już znacznie szybciej, niż powinno w tych okolicznościach. Powtarzał sobie, że przecież mają tylko odnaleźć Kate Summers i tyle, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że będą ze sobą całkiem sami. Mimo usilnych starań wyobraźnia Steve’a przez cały dzień podsuwała mu różne scenariusze tego wieczoru i żaden z nich nie kończył się na zwykłym „do zobaczenia”. 

Opanował się słysząc szczęk zamka i postarał się przywołać naturalny wyraz twarzy, choć miał wątpliwości, czy mu się udało. 

\- Cześć, Tony.  
\- Cześć, Steve. 

Tony zaprowadził go do garażu, który był większy niż całe mieszkanie rodziców Steve’a. Stark urządził w nim coś na kształt warsztatu połączonego z pracownią komputerową. W przestronnym wnętrzu znalazło się też miejsce na kilka samochodów. 

\- O mój Boże! Czy to jest…?  
\- Ford Mustang GT500 Eleanor, rocznik ’67 – potwierdził Tony czule głaszcząc maskę pięknego muscle cara. Metaliczny fioletowy lakier błyszczał chłodno w świetle jarzeniówek, a przez środek maski i dachu biegły dwa białe pasy. Steve na chwile zapomniał, po co tu przyszedł, i tylko gapił się na auto oniemiały z zachwytu. Dopiero głos Tony’ego przywołał go do rzeczywistości.

\- To co to za dziewczyna, którą chcesz znaleźć?  
\- Kate Summers. Uczyła się z nami w liceum – powiedział wracając do rzeczywistości.  
\- Dobra, to bierzmy się do roboty. Moje zabawki możesz pooglądać później – Tony rzucił mu krzywy uśmiech i rozsiadł się wygodnie w fotelu na kółkach. – Podaj mi wszystko, co o niej wiesz – nazwę waszego liceum, jej adres, imiona rodziców, wszystko. Zobaczymy, co da się zrobić. 

Steve wytężył pamięć, wracając do czasów licealnych. Okazało się, że na stronie internetowej szkoły są tableau poszczególnych roczników, więc dysponowali nawet zdjęciem Kate. JARVIS zebrał wszystkie informacje i posiłkując się nimi zaczął przeczesywać internet w poszukiwaniu jakiejś wzmianki o Kate i jej rodzinie, a Tony’emu i Steve’owi pozostało czekać na wynik. 

\- Buck naprawdę wiele dla ciebie znaczy – zagadnął Tony podchodząc do niewielkiej lodówki stojącej na jednym z blatów. Wyjął dwie puszki coli j rzucił jedną Steve’owi.  
\- To mój przyjaciel – odparł po prostu blondyn łapiąc puszkę i otwierając ją ostrożnie. – Zawsze mi pomagał i kiedy dowiedziałem się, o tej sprawie z Kate pomyślałem, że wreszcie mam okazje mu się odwdzięczyć.  
\- Musi być niezwykłą kobietą.  
\- Właśnie nie, a przynajmniej nie był taka, kiedy ją znałem – Steve upił łyk napoju i otarł usta. – Była najcichszą i najspokojniejszą osobą, jaką widziałem. Szczerze mówiąc to prawie jej nie pamiętam. Nigdy ni podejrzewałem, że Buck może coś do niej czuć. Głupio to teraz przyznać, ale trochę się z niej naśmiewaliśmy. To chyba dlatego nigdy wcześniej się do tego nie przyznał.  
\- Więc czemu teraz? – Tony w zamyśleniu zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Nie wiem – szybko skłamał Steve, ale serce podskoczyło mu do gardła. – Może musiał to z siebie wyrzucić? W każdym razie jeśli uda się ją znaleźć mam zamiar dopilnować, żeby Buck nie zmarnował drugiej szansy.  
\- Wiesz, zazdroszczę wam tej przyjaźni – powiedział Stark odchylając się w fotelu. – Ja nigdy nie miałem nikogo, na kim mógłbym tak polegać. Owszem, mam kilku kumpli, ale w ostatecznym rozrachunku większość ludzi trzyma się mnie, bo liczy na jakieś profity.  
\- A rodzice?  
\- Są w porządku, ale chyba zbytnio pochłania ich praca. Jak byłem mały to czasami wychodziliśmy do kina czy wesołego miasteczka albo jeździliśmy na wakacje, ale firma rozrastała się, a oni coraz bardziej poświęcali się pracy. Szanuję ich i podziwiam za to, co robią, ale chyba wciąż mam trochę żalu, że z biegiem lat stawali się coraz bardziej nieobecni. 

Po tych słowach obaj zamilkli. Steve nie umiał wymyślić nic, co nie byłoby banalne albo oklepane. Poza tym po raz kolejny zachwyciła go łatwość, z jaką rozmawiało mu się z Tonym i fakt, że choć w sumie niewiele się znali, to chłopak był z nim taki szczery. Od krępującej ciszy wybawił ich głos JARVIS-a.

\- _Panie Stark, zakończyłem poszukiwania._  
\- Świetnie! Pokaż wyniki. 

Na wielkim plazmowym ekranie wyświetliły się dane kilkunastu dziewczyn z różnych części nie tylko Stanów, ale i świata. Szybko wyeliminowali te niepasujące.

\- Tak, to ona – potwierdził Steve patrząc na zdjęcie blondynki w okularach. Zmieniła się od czasu liceum – wyglądała na pewniejszą siebie i ładniejszą, niż to pamiętał. Ucieszył się widząc, że wciąż posługuje się panieńskim nazwiskiem.  
\- Tu masz wszystkie informacje na jej temat, jakie udało się JARVIS-owi znaleźć – powiedział Tony podając mu zadrukowaną kartkę. – Wygląda na to, że teraz mieszka w Waszyngtonie.  
\- Super. Nawet nie wiesz, jaki jestem ci wdzięczny.  
\- Nie ma sprawy. To może jakoś to uczcimy? Wydaje mi się, że w lodówce na górze mam jakieś piwo. 

Steve zawahał się. Bardzo chciał zostać, ale nie wiedział, czy powinien. Bał się, że znów może dojść do czegoś… krępującego. Tony jakby czytał mu w myślach.

\- Nic się nie bój, weźmiemy tylko po jednym – powiedział ruszając w kierunku schodów. – Idziesz?

Steve poddał się. Każda chwila z Tonym była dla niego cenna, więc chciał przeciągnąć ten wieczór jak najdłużej. Poza tym Tony’emu jego towarzystwo najwyraźniej również sprawiało przyjemność i Steve cieszył się z tego faktu. 

Na górze rozsiedli się na kanapie w salonie. Nie zbaczali już na dołujące tematy z życia prywatnego. Zamiast tego zaczęli rozmawiać o motoryzacji, bo Steve nie darowałby sobie, gdyby nie wypytał Tony’ego o auta stojące w garażu. Poza mustangiem był tam jeszcze zabytkowy rolls-royce, jeden z nowszych modeli astona martina i kilka motocykli. Kiedy temat samochodów został wyczerpany płynnie przerzucili się na filmy. Okazało się, że obaj potajemnie zachwycają się spaghetti westernami.

Ich dyskusja była tak ożywiona i naturalna, jakby znali się doskonale od wielu lat. Steve nie mógł nie zachwycić się pasją, z jaką Tony opowiadał o tym, co go interesowało. Gestykulował przy tym, podnosił głos i wiercił się na kanapie. Ale kiedy to Steve mówił, słuchał z uwagą, lekko mrużąc oczy. Rogers chłonął każdy szczegół jego wyglądu, brzmienie jego głosu, sposób poruszania się. Wiedział, że gdyby mógł, siedziałby tak do rana. Chciałby tak siedzieć jeszcze dłużej. Już miał wychodzić, ale okazało się, że tak się zagadali, że ostatnie dzienne autobusy już pojechały, więc ostatecznie Steve został jeszcze godzinę, czekając na nocny. 

\- Dzięki raz jeszcze – powiedział, kiedy stali w korytarzu, a Rogers zbierał się do wyjścia.  
\- Raz jeszcze nie ma za co – odparł Tony opierając się o ścianę i patrząc, jak Steve wkłada buty.  
\- Jest. Co robisz w ten weekend? – to pytanie wyrwało się Rogersowi zupełnie niespodziewanie, ale szybko się opanował uznając, że skoro już się stało, to musi iść za ciosem.  
\- Nic szczególnego nie planowałem, a co? – Tony patrzył na niego z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.  
\- Niedaleko kampusu jest taka fajna knajpa, w której w soboty grają na żywo lokalne zespoły. Jak do tej pory trafiałem na całkiem niezłe kapele. Może chciałbyś się wybrać?

Pytanie na kilka sekund zawisło w powietrzu między nimi. Steve czuł, jak serce mu zamiera, gdy czekał na odpowiedź. 

\- Jasne, czemu nie – zgodził się wreszcie Tony i uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco. Steve odpowiedział mu równie szerokim uśmiechem.  
\- Świetnie. Dam ci znać, jak ogarnę szczegóły.  
\- Jasne.

Zamarli, patrząc na siebie w zapadłej nagle ciszy. Steve trzymał już dłoń na klamce, ale jakoś nie mógł zebrać się, by przekroczyć próg. Tony stał ledwie o krok od niego i przypatrywał mu się uważnie i jakby wyczekująco. Steve widział, jak nerwowo przełyka ślinę, a jego wzrok prześlizguje się po jego twarzy i – czy to możliwe? – zatrzymuje się na chwilę na ustach. Nie był pewien, co powinien zrobić, ale w końcu zdał się na swoją intuicję uznając, że tak czy inaczej sprawa w końcu się wyjaśni. 

Pochylił się i delikatnie pocałował Tony’ego.

Poczuł, jak Stark drgnął, ale jednak się nie odsunął. Wciąż stał w miejscu, cały spięty i aż emanujący niepewnością, ale jednak tam stał i pozwalał się całować. Steve zaryzykował i pocałował go trochę mocniej, a wtedy wargi Tony’ego uchyliły się lekko. Ostrożnie musnął je językiem sprawdzając, jak daleko może się posunąć. Chłopak i tym razem się nie odsunął, więc Steve, wciąż ostrożnie i powoli, wsunął mu język w usta. Tony westchnął i drgnął, wciąż spięty, ale splótł ich języki w wolnym tańcu, oddając pocałunek. Steve przysunął się bliżej, tak, że niemal stykali się ciałami. Odważył się położyć dłoń na biodrze Starka. Drugą dłonią zaczął uspokajająco gładzić jego policzek. Podziałało – stopniowo Tony rozluźniał się, choć napięcie nie całkiem opuściło jego ciało. 

Kiedy wreszcie odsunęli się od siebie i Steve otworzył oczy zobaczył, że Tony zerka na niego niepewnie, a policzki ma ciemnoczerwone. Westchnął z zachwytu. 

\- Tony…? – powiedział tylko i urwał, bo nie wiedział, o co tak naprawdę chce zapytać.  
\- Nie mogłem zapomnieć o tym, jak mnie wtedy pocałowałeś – wymamrotał Tony spuszczając wzrok na swoje stopy. – To było… przyjemne. Steve, czy to coś zmienia?  
\- Nie, wciąż jesteśmy umówieni na sobotę – odparł Steve z lekkim uśmiechem. – A później się zobaczy. Nie musimy się spieszyć. 

Tony wciąż wpatrywał się w swoje stopy, więc Steve uniósł jego głowę i znów delikatnie pocałował. 

\- Do zobaczenia w sobotę, Tony.  
\- Do zobaczenia, Steve – odpowiedział Tony i uśmiechnął się niepewnie. 

Steve miał ochotę krzyczeć z radości i czuł się, jakby mógł biegiem pokonać całą drogę do akademika. Nie przejmował się tym, że ludzie w autobusie patrzą na niego jak na wariata, bo cały czas uśmiechał się do swojego odbicia w szybie. Wysiadł kilka przystanków wcześniej, bo uznał, że jeśli rozpierająca go radość nie znajdzie ujścia, to w końcu wybuchnie. Skracając sobie drogę przez zarośnięte akacją nieużytki pomyślał, że to chyba najpiękniejsza noc w jego życiu. Powietrze pachniało akacją, szumu wielkiego miasta prawie nie było słychać, gdzieś niedaleko śpiewał nawet słowik, a on całował się z Tonym Starkiem i umówił się z nim na – omójboże! – na randkę! Miał ochotę śpiewać i tańczyć, ale powstrzymał się i tylko nucił sobie pod nosem przez całą drogę do akademika. Bucky’ego nie było w pokoju, ale pomyślał, że to może i lepiej, bo gdyby teraz miał mu wytłumaczyć, co się stało, to chybaby nie umiał. 

***

Następnego dnia mieli zajęcia na rano. Steve jak zwykle wstał wcześniej, bo Buck wrócił późno w nocy. Obudził go dopiero pół godziny przed zajęciami, żeby zdążył wziąć prysznic. Na razie nic mu nie mówił o tym, gdzie i po co był, bo po pierwsze chciał na spokojnie przekazać mu wieści na temat Kate, a po drugie wolał na razie unikać pytań o niego i Tony’ego, a wiedział, że takie z pewnością padną. 

No właśnie. Entuzjazm, choć wciąż jeszcze rozpierał Steve’a, trochę przygasł i zaczęły pojawiać się nieprzyjemne myśli o tym, że może jednak Stark zmienił zdanie, rozmyślił się albo może wręcz wczorajszy wieczór mu się śnił. Wszystkie te wątpliwości rozwiały się, kiedy spotkał Tony’ego na korytarzu. Chłopak popatrzył na niego niepewnie i Rogers zrozumiał, że te same wątpliwości targały również nim. Uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko i, jak miał nadzieję, uspokajająco. Tony odpowiedział mu równie radosnym uśmiechem i Steve kochał to, jak błyszczały mu przy tym oczy. 

Dzień dłużył się Steve’owi niemiłosiernie, jak zawsze, gdy na coś czekał. Po zajęciach niemal pobiegł do akademika. Wiedział, że Buck powinien być w pokoju – kończył wcześniej, bo Steve miał jeszcze jeden fakultet, na który jego przyjaciel nie chodził. 

Wpadł do pokoju i zastał Bucka z książką w jednej ręce, a kanapkę w drugiej. Pusty talerz na biurku wskazywał na to, że kanapek było więcej, ale chłopak zdążył już je pochłonąć. 

\- I jak było na fakultecie? Kobitka przynudzała jak zwykle?  
\- Taaa, nic ciekawego – rzucił Steve grzebiąc w papierach na swoim biurku. – Pamiętasz, jak mówiłeś mi o Kate Summers? – zapytał bez zbędnych wstępów.  
\- Pamiętam – powiedział Buck z miną, która świadczyła o tym, że wolałby nie pamiętać. – Ale co to ma…  
\- No więc mam coś dla ciebie – Steve podał mu złożoną na pół kartkę.

Buck wziął ją i przyjrzał się ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

\- Co to jest?  
\- Wszystko, co udało się znaleźć na temat Kate. Wciąż masz jeszcze szansę, bo, jak widzisz, w ten weekend przylatuje do miasta. Masz tam nawet numer lotu. Możesz wybrać się na lotnisko i wpaść na nią przypadkiem.

Bucky gapił się na przyjaciela z otwartymi ustami.

\- Skąd masz to wszystko? – wydusił wreszcie, kiedy odzyskał głos.  
\- Tony mi pomógł – wyznał Steve drapiąc się w tył głowy i zezując w bok. – No, właściwie to on i JARVIS odwalili całą robotę, ja tylko podałem im namiary na nasze stare liceum.  
\- Czyli wczoraj całą noc byłeś u Starka? – Buck znów zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Nie całą – Rogers czuł, że zaczyna się rumienić, co sprawiło, że czuł się jeszcze bardziej głupio – ale kiedy wróciłem, ciebie już nie było.  
\- Ale byłeś u niego do późna, tak? Znacznie dłużej, niż wymagało zdobycie tych informacji?  
\- No tak. Ale do niczego nie doszło! Znaczy, my tylko… Ale to jeszcze nic na pewno… - jąkał się Steve. Buck zawsze tak na niego działał – pod jego taksującym spojrzeniem napadała go potrzeba usprawiedliwienia się.  
\- Dobra, dobra! – przerwał mu Barnes zanosząc się śmiechem na widok miny przyjaciela. – No, to jak jest?  
\- Chyba dobrze – przyznał w końcu Steve. – W sobotę idziemy na koncert do tej knajpy przy głównej alei.

Bucky zerwał się z łóżka z okrzykiem triumfu. Złapał Steve’a za uszy i cmoknął w usta, po czym otoczył jego szyję ramieniem i mocno potarł głowę pięścią. 

\- Puszczaj mnie, ty wariacie! – Steve wyrwał mu się w końcu, ale nie mógł powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu cisnącego mu się na usta. Bucky również się uśmiechał.  
\- Dzięki, Steve. Dziękuję ci – powiedział i pomimo uśmiechu Rogers wiedział, że mówi śmiertelnie poważnie.  
\- Nie masz za co – mruknął. – Ostatecznie okazało się, że to był tylko pretekst.  
\- Pretekst, czy nie i tak jestem ci wdzięczny. Możesz być pewien, że tym razem nie zmarnuję szansy. A ty masz oczarować Starka swoją osobą.  
\- Zrobię, co w mojej mocy – obiecał Steve. 

***

W sobotę Steve przez cały dzień miał wrażenie, że z nerwów zejdzie na zawał. Jeszcze nigdy nie stresował się tak przed randką, ale też jeszcze nigdy na nikim nie zależało mu tak, jak na Tonym. Tym razem nawet Bucky nie odciągał jego myśli złośliwymi komentarzami, bo z samego rana pojechał na lotnisko. Zapewnił Steve’a, że po drodze wymyśli jakiś pretekst tłumaczący, czemu się tam znalazł. 

Umówili się, że o osiemnastej Tony będzie na kampusie i razem pójdą do lokalu, który był tylko rzut beretem od akademików. Już o wpół do szóstej Steve nerwowo dreptał przy bramie i co raz zerkał na zegarek, chociaż wiedział, że jest zdecydowanie za wcześnie, by Tony już tu był. Z nerwów jednak nie mógł wysiedzieć w akademiku, a próby zajęcia czymś myśli spełzły na niczym, bo nie umiał się skupić. W końcu jednak Stark przyjechał. Powitali się zdawkowo i trochę nerwowo, a przez głowę Steve’a przemknęła myśl, że zachowują się jak nastolatki. 

Po drodze rozmawiali głównie o jakichś błahostkach, jak im minęło kilka ostatnich dni i co planują. Powoli jednak zaczynali czuć się ze sobą coraz swobodniej. Steve’owi udało się wcześniej zarezerwować stolik i teraz siedzieli trochę na uboczu, ale z dobrym widokiem na scenę i nie za blisko głośników, wiec dało się rozmawiać. Wzięli po piwie i sączyli je, kiedy na scenie stroiła się pierwsza kapela. W dzisiejszym repertuarze były zespoły łączące rock i folk, co w sumie odpowiadało gustom ich obu, choć Tony wolał raczej cięższe brzmienia. 

Zespół rozpoczął koncert, a rozmowa Steve’a i Tony’ego rozkręcała się. Muzyka stanowiła dobre tło, a oni nabrali odwagi i pewności siebie. Steve opowiedział trochę o swoim dzieciństwie i rodzinie, skupiając się jednak na tym, jak on i Bucky byli, jako para największych huncwotów, zmorą całego osiedla. Tony śmiał się z jego anegdot i twierdził, że zazdrości mu takich wspomnień, bo on sam jako dziecko nie miał zbyt wielu rówieśników do zabawy, a jedyną osobą, która jako tako z nim wytrzymywała, była jego kuzynka Pepper. 

Skończyli piwo niemal jednocześnie z końcowym utworem zespołu i Steve poszedł po kolejne. Dla siebie wziął to samo jasne piwo, a dla Tony’ego stouta, bo okazało się, że jest koneserem piw ciemnych. Przy barze była kolejka, więc kiedy wrócił kolejny wykonawca już był gotowy do występu; tym razem była to solistka z gitarą akustyczną. Sączyli piwo i w milczeniu przysłuchiwali się dziewczynie. Jej głos był niski, ale dźwięczny i mieli wrażenie, jakby wibrował im w piersiach. Steve zasłuchał się w ten śpiew, zapominając na chwilę o bożym świecie i z transu wyrwało go dopiero wibrowanie telefonu w kieszeni. Wyciągnął urządzenie, zerknął na nie i uśmiechnął się. Bucky przysłał mu zdjęcie jego i Kate z podpisem: _Pozdrowienia od starej znajomej!_. Rogers domyślił się, że było to na użytek historyjki o przypadkowym spotkaniu. 

\- Popatrz – powiedział podając telefon Tony’emu.  
\- Widzę, że Barnes nie traci czasu – zaśmiał się cicho Tony patrząc na ekran.  
\- Tak, Bucky zawsze działał szybko i zdecydowanie, w przeciwieństwie do mnie. Często zmuszał mnie do działania, kiedy ociągałem się z podjęciem decyzji. Wiele mu przez to zawdzięczam.  
\- To spotkanie również?  
\- Tak. Nie pozwalał mi się poddać w próbach… W próbach…  
\- Poderwania mnie? – podpowiedział Tony z krzywym uśmiechem.  
\- Cóż, tak – Steve posłał mu trochę zażenowany uśmiech. – Twierdził, że nie może już patrzeć jak gapię się na ciebie cielęcym wzrokiem.  
\- Nie zauważyłem, żebyś się na mnie gapił – Tony zmarszczył czoło udając, że próbuje przypomnieć sobie taką sytuację.  
\- No cóż, starałem się nie być ostentacyjny. 

Tony umilkł na chwilę i wyglądało na to, że zbiera się na odwagę by zapytać o coś, co od dłuższego czasu nie dawało mu spokoju.

\- Steve, czemu ja?

Steve’a zaskoczyło to pytanie, głównie dlatego, że padło tak szybko. 

\- Podobasz mi się – odparł po prostu uznając, że nie ma co owijać w bawełnę.  
\- Tylko tyle? – zawód był aż za dobrze słyszalny w głosie Starka.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie tylko – Steve zmrużył oczy w uśmiechu. – Początkowo w ogóle nie uważałem cię za interesującego. To się stało jakoś tak nagle, niespodziewanie.  
\- Kiedy?  
\- Pamiętasz ten projekt na trzecim roku? Kiedy wdaliśmy się w ostrą dyskusję? – zapytał Rogers, a kiedy Tony skinął głową, kontynuował. – Wtedy po raz pierwszy uderzyło mnie, że jesteś całkiem przystojny, a do tego piekielnie inteligentny. Wcześniej jakoś tego nie zauważałem. To było tak, jakbym znów popatrzył na ciebie po raz pierwszy.  
\- I od tamtego czasu…? – nawet mimo półmroku panującego w lokalu widać było, że te słowa speszyły Tony’ego.  
\- I od tamtego czasu podkochiwałem się w tobie – przyznał bez ogródek Steve. – Bucky co raz wiercił mi dziurę w brzuchu, żebym nie tracił czasu i coś zrobił, zanim zrobi to ktoś inny, ale nigdy nie starczyło mi na to odwagi. Aż do teraz. 

Sięgnął przez stolik i wziął w dłonie leżącą na blacie dłoń Tony’ego.

\- Ja wiem, że dla ciebie cała ta sytuacja może być trudna do zaakceptowania, ale chciałbym, żebyśmy spróbowali. Nie umiem ci powiedzieć, czy wszystko będzie dobrze, ale obiecuję, że ze wszystkich sił będę się starał. Proszę cię, Tony, spróbujmy. 

Tony wpatrywał się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami i powoli pokiwał głową. Widać było, że jest poruszony słowami Steve’a i może trochę przestraszony, ale gdzieś na dnie jego pięknych oczu Rogers dostrzegł nieśmiałe przebłyski innych, głębszych uczuć. 

\- Dziękuję – powiedział przyciskając dłoń Tony’ego do ust i tym razem nie miał już żadnych wątpliwości, że Stark spłonął rumieńcem. 

W końcu ostatni wykonawca zakończył swój występ. Steve uregulował rachunek i opuścili lokal. Ruszyli w kierunku przystanku autobusowego, a Tony próbował dodzwonić się po taksówkę, ale jako że to była sobotnia noc, to udało mu się dopiero za trzecim razem. Z tej samej przyczyny kierowca miał się zjawić najwcześniej za pół godziny. 

Wolnym krokiem szli przed siebie, rozmawiając o koncercie. Ulica była pustawa, ledwie kilka osób znajdowało się w zasięgu wzroku, więc Steve odważył się na kolejny mały krok i wziął Tony’ego za rękę. Chłopak drgnął i spojrzał na niego z rozbrajająco nieśmiałą miną, ale nie cofnął ręki. Steve przeplótł razem ich palce i szli tak blisko siebie, choć Rogers miał wrażenie, że ze szczęścia powinien latać metr nad ziemią. 

Na przystanek, na który miała podjechać taksówka, dotarli w momencie, gdy Tony otrzymał sms z powiadomieniem, że kierowca jest już w drodze. 

\- Zaraz będzie – poinformował Steve’a chowając telefon do kieszeni.  
\- Dzięki za dzisiejszy wieczór – powiedział Steve wciąż nie puszczając dłoni Tony’ego.  
\- To ja dziękuję. Było fajnie. Kiedy się znowu spotkamy?  
\- Kiedy tylko zechcesz. Nie musimy się spieszyć.  
\- Nie musimy. Ale spotkamy się niedługo?  
\- Oczywiście.

W tym momencie pojawiła się taksówka. Tony już się odwracał, ale w ostatniej chwili przemógł swoje wahanie i, wspinając się na palce, delikatnie pocałował Steve’a. 

\- Do zobaczenia, Steve.  
\- Do zobaczenia, Tony. 

Kiedy Steve wrócił do pokoju Bucky też już tam był. Na jego twarzy widać było spokój i szczęście, jakie dawno już na niej nie gościło, choć chyba obaj przestali to zauważać. Nie rozmawiali wiele.

\- Udało się?  
\- Udało. 

Od tamtej pory Steve coraz więcej czasu spędzał z Tonym. Na uczelni spotykał się z nim na każdej możliwej przerwie. Na zajęciach, jeśli akurat mieli je razem, siedział obok niego. Niemal każdy weekend spędzał u Starka. Okazało się, że Tone jest wcale niezłym kucharzem. Jak sam twierdził musiał nauczyć się gotować, bo albo by umarł z głodu, albo utuczył się na fastfoodach tak, że nie zmieściłby się w drzwiach. 

Nie afiszowali się ze sobą w publicznie. Steve rozumiał, że Tony potrzebuje czasu, by w pełni zaakceptować ich związek, więc nie naciskał na niego. Między ludźmi zachowywali się jak dobrzy koledzy, na bliskość pozwalając sobie tylko w zaciszu domu Tony’ego lub w pokoju Steve’a, jeśli Bucky był akurat na randce z Kate. Oczywiście ich znajomi nie mogli niczego nie zauważyć. Co złośliwsi szturchali Bucka mówiąc, że Tony odbił mu chłopaka, ale Barnes wzruszał tylko ramionami i odpowiadał, że jego dziewczyna pomaga mu to przeboleć. Steve był przyzwyczajony do plotek na swój temat, bo choć nie obnosił się ze swoją orientacją, to daleki był od jej ukrywania, a Starkowi towarzyszyły one już od dnia narodzin. Nie przejmowali się więc tym i cieszyli swoim towarzystwem, gdy tylko mogli. 

Czasem chodzili na randki w różne miejsca, które kiedyś im się spodobały, albo które chcieli zobaczyć, ale nie mieli jeszcze okazji, jednak najlepiej było im we dwoje. Spacery po parku, czasem wyjścia do kina przeplatały się z wieczorami spędzonymi na kanapie przed telewizorem. Steve uwielbiał zwłaszcza te ostatnie, bo wtedy mógł bez przeszkód obejmować Tony’ego, bawić się jego włosami i całować każdy kawałek ciała, który mógł dosięgnąć. Czasami jego dłonie zapędzały się pod ubranie Starka, który, choć czuł się przy Steve’ie coraz bardziej komfortowo, wciąż reagował lekkim drgnięciem, gdy Rogers dotykał jego nagiej skóry. Steve nie naciskał. Wycofywał się wtedy i uspokajająco głaskał jego plecy, aż Tony znów odprężał się w jego objęciach. Chciał, bardzo chciał posunąć się dalej, ale nie miał zamiaru zrazić Tony’ego swoją niecierpliwością. Postanowił czekać, aż on wykona pierwszy krok, da mu znak, że jest gotów. Czekał na niego prawie dwa lata, więc może poczekać jeszcze trochę. Nie muszą się spieszyć. 

Ten wieczór filmowy zapowiadał się tak, jak wszystkie inne. Tym razem to Tony wybierał film – jakiś dramat historyczny oparty na faktach. Był nawet ciekawy, choć Steve’owi najbardziej podobała się muzyka, bo jego zdaniem świetnie oddawała nastrój i emocje. Siedzieli na wielkiej kanapie w wielkim salonie przed wielką plazmą. Tony, choć jak na bogacza był nadzwyczaj skromny, niczego sobie nie żałował. Steve’owi trochę czasu zajęło przyzwyczajenie się do tego luksusu, który dla Starka był na porządku dziennym. 

Steve zarzucił nogi na puf, a ręce na oparcie kanapy tak, że niemal obejmował siedzącego obok Tony’ego. Palcami prawej dłoni od niechcenia kreślił kółka na jego prawym ramieniu. Starał się śledzić film, ale wzrok coraz częściej uciekał mu w kierunku jego chłopaka. Myślenie o Tonym jako o _swoim chłopaku_ za każdym razem budziło w jego brzuchu przyjemne łaskotanie. Tak było i tym razem, więc dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że Tony też na niego patrzy.

\- Nudzi cię ten film? – zapytał z nieodgadnioną miną.  
\- Wybacz. Aż tak to widać?  
\- Trochę. 

Tony umilkł i wyglądał, jakby zbierał się w sobie. W końcu obrócił się, siadając przodem do Steve’a i zerknął na niego nieśmiało. Steve uśmiechnął się ciepło i przesunął dłoń z ramienia na kark Tony’ego, który pochylił się do przodu i pocałował go. Rogers odchylił się, opierając się o podłokietnik, chociaż jego krawędź piła go w plecy, i przyciągnął Tony’ego bliżej. Chłopak wspiął się na jego kolana, obejmując je ciasno udami i pozwolił, by Steve nadawał rytm ich pocałunkowi. 

Rogers zatracił się w pocałunku. Zawsze szybko zatracał się w ich pocałunkach, bo Tony świetnie całował. Teraz wplatał palce w jego włosy, cudownie miękko poddając się temu, co Steve wyczyniał z jego ustami. Prawa ręka Steve’a wciąż spoczywała na karku Starka, a lewą położył na jego biodrze i delikatnym, ale stanowczym naciskiem dał mu znać, żeby przysunął się jeszcze bliżej. Tony posłusznie spełnił polecenie, ocierając się przy tym o niego. Jego ciche westchnienie nie umknęło uwagi blondyna. Poruszył lekko swoimi biodrami, wydobywając z niego kolejne westchnienie. Tony na chwilę zgubił rytm i mocniej zacisnął pięść na włosach Steve’a. Zaczął kołysać się nad nim lekko, nie próbując nawet udawać, że nie sprawia mu to przyjemności. Steve czuł, że krew zaczyna w nim wrzeć.

\- Tony, proszę… Mogę? Pozwól mi, Tony – wyszeptał gorączkowo prosto w jego usta i dotknął wyraźnego wybrzuszenia w jego jeansach. Tony mruknął coś cicho i pokiwał głową. 

Steve rozpiął jego spodnie i wydobył twardego penisa. Zaczął go obciągać powolnym, pewnym ruchem dłoni. Czuł, że jego własna erekcja coraz boleśniej napiera na spodnie, więc rozpiął rozporek. Oba penisy ledwie mieściły mu się w dłoni. Tony, kiedy poczuł jego dotyk, jęknął już zupełnie jawnie i objął go mocno za szyję, ukrywając twarz w jego włosach. Steve obciągał im obu na raz, nie przestając całować Tony’ego wszędzie tam, gdzie mógł dosięgnąć. Szeptał przy tym uspokajająco, wolną ręką głaszcząc jego plecy. 

\- W porządku, Tony. Wszystko w porządku, mój piękny, mój wspaniały… Nie bój się, nie wstydź się mnie. Tony… Mój Tony…

Nad uchem słyszał jego urywany oddech, coraz szybszy i głośniejszy. Tony mocniej zacisnął ramiona i zadrżał, a po chwili pierwszy skurcz targnął jego ciałem. Czując jego ciepłe nasienie na swojej dłoni i brzuchu Steve również doszedł. 

Napięcie opadało z nich z każdym kolejnym dreszczem. Tony przylgnął do Steve’a, wciąż nie zwalniając uścisku, choć ich ciała i ubrania lepiły się od potu i spermy. Rogers wytarł dłoń o spodnie, bo i tak nadawały się już tylko do prania, i objął wciąż jeszcze drżące lekko ciało Tony’ego. Przez długi czas w salonie słychać było tylko dźwięki i muzykę z filmu, który wciąż leciał na ekranie. 

\- Tony, wszystko dobrze? – zapytał w końcu Steve.  
\- Tak – wymamrotał Tony, ale coś w jego głosie wskazywało, że to nie całkiem prawda i Steve to wyczuł.  
\- Hej, popatrz na mnie – delikatnie odsunął go od siebie. – Zbytnio się pospieszyłem? Może nie powinienem był…  
\- Nie, to nie tak – szybko przerwał mu Tony. Wciąż uciekał wzrokiem gdzieś w bok.  
\- Więc jak?  
\- Ja… sam nie wiem. Kiedy jestem z tobą jest mi tak dobrze, tak… ciepło i bezpiecznie. Nigdy z nikim się tak nie czułem. Nikt nigdy nie dbał o to, co czuję, nie troszczył się o mnie. Ty się troszczysz. Ty jesteś czuły i cierpliwy. Nie próbujesz mnie do niczego zmuszać, chociaż widzę, jak ci czasami ciężko. A to… Wydaje mi się, że to jest jak jakaś granica i boję się, co będzie, jeśli ją przekroczymy.  
\- Nie chcesz tego? – Steve czuł, jak serce w nim zamiera.  
\- Chcę! – jęknął Tony. – Ale się boję…  
\- Nie bój się – Rogers ujął jego twarz w dłonie i pogładził kciukami policzki. – Nie skrzywdzę cię. Jeśli chcesz, to poczekamy. Tyle, ile będzie trzeba. Poczekamy i zrobimy to, kiedy ty będziesz chciał. O mnie się nie martw, dam sobie radę.  
\- A ty? – zapytał niespodziewanie Tony, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. – Ty chcesz się ze mną kochać?  
\- Oczywiście – odparł zaskoczony Steve. – Sam przecież widzisz.  
\- Więc… - Tony głośno przełknął ślinę. – Więc zróbmy to. Dzisiaj. Teraz.  
\- Tony, kochanie, nie zmuszaj się – zaoponował Steve, chociaż czuł, że krew znów się w nim burzy.  
\- Nie zmuszam się – chłopak pokręcił głową. – Chcę tego. Chce to zrobić z tobą, bo przy tobie czuję się kochany.  
\- Jesteś kochany. Jesteś kochany, głuptasie. 

Steve pocałował Tony’ego czule i namiętnie, jak chyba jeszcze nigdy do tej pory. Chciał włożyć w ten pocałunek wszystkie swoje uczucia, swoją miłość, oddanie i wdzięczność za zaufanie, jakim obdarzył go Tony. 

\- Na pewno? – upewnił się jeszcze.  
\- Na pewno – przytaknął Tony.  
\- Więc chodź.

Wstał z kanapy i wziął Tony’ego za rękę, prowadząc go na górę, do sypialni. 

Położył go na łóżku i zapalił lampkę nocną. Uznał, że jej łagodne światło będzie lepsze niż jasny blask żyrandola. Szybko ściągnął z siebie ubranie zostając w samych bokserkach. Tony przez cały czas obserwował go szeroko otwartymi oczami. Nawet w tym oświetleniu widać było rumieniec pokrywający jego twarz i szyję. 

\- Pamiętaj – powiedział Steve z dłońmi na biodrach Tony’ego – że w każdej chwili możemy przestać. Jeśli uznasz, że jednak nie chcesz tego robić, po prostu mi powiedz. Nic się nie stanie. Dobrze?  
\- Dobrze.  
\- Jeśli będzie cię bolało to też mi powiedz.  
\- Okej.  
\- W ogóle, jeśli coś będzie nie tak, to masz mi powiedzieć.  
\- Tak.  
\- I jeśli…  
\- Steve… - Tony położył mu dłoń na ustach i uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Co takiego? – wymamrotał Rogers.  
\- Za dużo gadasz. Przejdziemy wreszcie do rzeczy czy nie?  
\- Jeśli jesteś pewien…  
\- Jestem. Jeszcze nigdy nikogo nie musiałem tak długo namawiać na seks.

Steve uśmiechnął się pod jego palcami, ucałował je, a później wsunął ręce pod koszulkę, ściągając mu ją przez głowę. Pocałował go, krótko i mocno, i przesunął usta na jego szyję. Schodził z pocałunkami coraz niżej, pieszcząc ciało Tony’ego delikatnie i umiejętnie. W końcu dotarł do spodni, które zsunął z niego razem z bielizną. 

\- Jesteś piękny – westchnął patrząc na rozciągnięte przed nim nagie ciało.  
\- Przestań – zażenowany Tony odwrócił wzrok.  
\- Nie przestanę. Chcę ci to powtarzać codziennie. Jesteś piękny. Wspaniały. Cudowny. Mądry. Inteligentny. 

Z każdym słowem całował jakąś część jego ciała – pierś, szyję, ramiona, oczy, wreszcie usta. Pozbył się swoich bokserek i ułożył się wygodniej między nogami Tony’ego pozwalając, by ich ciała ocierały się o siebie, kiedy oni całowali się z zapamiętaniem. Czuł, jak napięcie uchodzi z Tony’ego, jak z każdą chwilą rozluźnia się i ulega jego dotykowi. Leniwie gładził jego bok i biodro pozwalając, by ich ciała splotły się ze sobą.

Po jakimś czasie znów podążył z delikatnymi pocałunkami w dół ciała Starka, który wił się pod nim i wzdychał głęboko. Sapnął, kiedy ciepły oddech Steve’a owionął jego erekcję. Blondyn czule ucałował główkę i zaczął ją ssać, a Tony jęknął i zacisnął dłoń na jego włosach. Steve był dokładny i metodyczny w tym, co robił. Przejechał wargami po spodniej stronie penisa i znów zaczął go ssać, biorąc do ust coraz więcej i więcej, okrążając go językiem i skubiąc zębami. Jedną ręką masował jądra Tony’ego, a drugą powstrzymywał jego biodra przed mimowolnymi szarpnięciami. Niemal czuł, jak członek pulsuj mu w ustach.

\- Steve…! – jęknął Tony i Rogers zerknął w górę. Tony patrzył na niego wielkimi, zamglonymi pożądaniem oczami. Kiedy ich spojrzenia spotkały Stark krzyknął urywanie i wytrysnął mu w usta. Zaskoczony Steve zakrztusił się i cofnął głowę.  
\- Przepraszam! – jęknął znowu Tony zakrywając twarz rękami.  
\- Nic się nie stało – powiedział Steve ocierając twarz i oblizując palce. Sięgnął po stojące na przy łóżku chusteczki i wytarł się nimi. – Mam kontynuować? – zapytał odciągając dłonie Tony’ego od jego twarzy.  
\- Tak – Stark pokiwał głową.  
\- Przydałby się lubrykant – mruknął pod nosem Steve sięgając do swoich spodni i wyjmując z portfela paczkę prezerwatyw.  
\- W pierwszej szufladzie – wymamrotał Tony, nagle bardzo skrępowany. 

Steve uśmiechnął się tylko i wyjął buteleczkę. 

\- Ufasz mi? – zapytał, a Tony pokiwał głową. – To odwróć się i uklęknij. Tak będzie ci wygodniej. 

Tony posłuchał, płonąc na twarzy jak piwonia. Wsparł się na łokciach i kolanach, ukrywając twarz w poduszce. Steve pochylił się, składając na jego plecach mnóstwo drobnych pocałunków. Gładził jego skórę pozwalając, by na nowo przyzwyczaił się do jego dotyku. W końcu rozgrzał trochę lubrykantu w dłoniach i delikatnymi ruchami zaczął pieścić mięśnie otaczające jego wejście. Tony znów się spiął, a jego dłonie mocno zacisnęły się na poduszce, więc Steve przysunął się bliżej zaczął szeptać mu do ucha uspokajające słowa. Podziałało i chłopak rozluźni się trochę. Rogers powoli wsunął w niego jeden palec, a Tony wydał z siebie jęk natychmiast stłumiony przez poduszkę. 

Poruszał się w nim cierpliwie i delikatnie. Po jakimś czasie dołożył drugi palec i zaczął rozciągać Tony’ego. Od czasu do czasu delikatnie całował jego plecy i ramiona. Nie spieszył się. Chciał, żeby jego chłopak odczuwał tylko i wyłącznie przyjemność płynącą z ich zbliżenia. Przygotowywał go tak długo, aż czuł, że może wsunął w niego cztery palce . Wtedy cofnął rękę i odwrócił Tony’ego na plecy. Ta pozycja mogła sprawić co prawda trochę więcej dyskomfortu, ale chciał widzieć jego twarz. 

Tony dyszał ciężko, cały rozgrzany, wpatrując się w niego rozpalonym, naglącym wzrokiem. Steve głośno przełknął ślinę. Szybko rozdarł paczkę kondomów i założył jeden. 

\- Tony – szepnął zbliżając usta do jego ust. – Pragnę cię, Tony.  
\- Stevie, pośpiesz się! – jęknął chłopak czując, jak Rogers ociera się o jego wrażliwe krocze. 

Steve wciąż miał jeszcze na tyle przytomności umysłu, by wsunąć mu pod biodra poduszkę. Chwilę jeszcze ocierał się o niego, po czym naparł na jego wejście i wdarł się do środka. Stark jęknął i zagryzł kłykcie. 

\- Ciiii… Już dobrze. Już dobrze – mruczał mu do ucha Steve, odciągając jego dłoń. Znieruchomiał, dając Tony’emu czas na przyzwyczajenie się. Przeplótł razem ich palce i oparł jego ręce na łóżku po obu stronach głowy. Całował go w powolnym, spokojnym rytmie.  
\- Zaczynam – uprzedził czując, że Tony już się rozluźnił, a ten skinął głową. 

Jego ruchy były spokojne, wyważone, początkowo płytkie, jednak po jakimś czasie z każdym kolejnym pchnięciem docierał głębiej. Przytrzymał Tony’ego za biodra pozwalając, by ten oplótł go w pasie nogami. Coraz głośniejsze jęki i westchnienia przebiegały Steve’owi dreszczem po kręgosłupie i eksplodowały w lędźwiach. Przyspieszył trochę, choć bardzo starał się nie być brutalnym. Patrzył na twarz Tony’ego, na jego zamknięte oczy i rozchylone usta, na dłonie kurczowo zaciśnięte na pościeli nad jego głową i wiedział, że obaj zbliżają się do końca. 

\- Stevestevesteve! – Tony wzywał go nieco zachrypniętym głosem, wciąż nie otwierając oczu. Słysząc to Rogers poczuł, jak napięcie w dole jego brzucha rośnie i zwiększa się ucisk wokół jąder. Pchnął mocniej i głowa Tony’ego poleciała w tył, kiedy w urywanym wdechu zachłysnął się powietrzem . 

Steve czuł, jak mocne fale orgazmu wstrząsają jego ciałem. Przed oczami na chwilę zrobiło mu się biało, a szum krwi w uszach zagłuszył wszystko inne. Pochylił się nad Tonym i prawie po omacku odszukał jego usta. Pocałunek był nieskładny i niedbały, pełen śliny. Ale był też słodki i czuły. Steve wysunął się z Tony’ego, ściągnął prezerwatywę i rzucił ją na podłogę, po czym położył się obok i przytulił go do siebie. Czuł, jak jego ciało wciąż jeszcze drży, wstrząsane drobnymi skurczami. Otoczył go ciasno ramionami i Tony zrobił to samo, wtulając się w jego pierś. Steve ukrył twarz w jego włosach. 

\- Słodki Jezu, to było niesamowite – wymamrotał w czubek głowy Starka.  
\- Yhym – zgodził się Tony, a jego ciepły oddech załaskotał Steve’a.  
\- Tony…  
\- Co?  
\- My… Czy my już całkiem na poważnie jesteśmy…?  
\- Myślę, że od dawna jesteśmy już całkiem na poważnie.  
\- To dobrze.

***

Następnego dnia pojechali na uczelnię razem, pięknym fioletowym fordem mustangiem. Tony pozwolił Steve’owi prowadzić. Oczywiście wywołali tym małą sensację, bo już sam samochód wystarczył, by ludzie się na nich gapili, a fakt, że wysiedli z niego we dwóch powodował, że niektórzy od razu wyciągnęli mniej lub bardziej trafne wnioski. Ani Tony, ani Steve nie przejęli się tym zbytnio. 

Bucka znaleźli pod drzewem na zieleńcu przed wydziałem. Przeglądał jakieś notatki. 

\- Poprzednie grupy mówią, że Wallis robił im wejściówki – wyjaśnił widząc ich zdziwiony wzrok. Bucky i notatki to był rzadki widok.  
\- Kurde, niedobrze – Steve podrapał się w tył głowy. – Przez weekend nigdzie nie zaglądałem.  
\- Aaaa, czyli był udany! – Barnes wyszczerzył się do nich i mrugnął porozumiewawczo. Zebrał swoje rzeczy i wstał z ziemi. – Idziemy?

Ruszyli w stronę budynku wypytując Bucka o to, co wie na temat spodziewanej wejściówki.

\- A ty co robiłeś przez weekend? – zainteresował się Steve, kiedy Bucky zaczął narzekać, że nic nie umie.  
\- Byliśmy z Kate u moich rodziców – chłopak wzruszył ramieniem. – Bardzo się ucieszyli, że w końcu spotykam się z kimś na stałe. Chyba zaczęli się bać, że nie doczekają się wnuków.  
\- Masz jeszcze trzy siostry – zauważył Steve.  
\- Julie i Rose to jeszcze smarkule, a sam wiesz, jaka jest Jess – ona i jej dziewczyna lubią zaszaleć, więc dzieci im nie w głowach.  
\- Więc wasi rodzice znów z nią rozmawiają? – ucieszył się Rogers.  
\- Tak, w końcu zrozumieli, że to nie jest jakiś wyraz buntu czy nie wiadomo czego. Ostatnio obie były u nich na obiedzie. A skoro o tym mowa, to kiedy wy dwaj przestaniecie się w końcu ukrywać przed światem? – Buck spojrzał na nich chytrze mrużąc oczy.  
\- Wiesz, to nie jest takie proste – Steve spochmurniał.  
\- Ludzie i tak o was gadają. Różne rzeczy.  
\- Niech gadają. Nie mam nic przeciwko.  
\- Wiesz, Steve, ja właściwie też nie mam nic przeciwko – powiedział Tony, zatrzymując się nagle – ale jeśli już mają gadać, to niech chociaż gadają prawdę.

Po tych słowach złapał Steve’a za koszulkę i przyciągnął do pocałunku. Zaskoczony Rogers sapnął i w pierwszym odruchu chciał go powstrzymać, ale zrezygnował i objął go mocno, oddając pocałunek. Odsunęli się od siebie po kilku dobrych minutach.

\- Sporo ludzi nas widziało – zauważył Steve.  
\- I dobrze – stwierdził Tony. – Będą mieli o czym plotkować, zamiast samym wymyślać plotki.  
\- I nie przeszkadza ci, że znów będzie o tobie głośno?  
\- Nie, kiedy to się dzieje z twojego powodu.  
\- Kocham cię, Tony.  
\- Kocham cię, Steve.

Bucky stał kilka kroków od nich i ze znudzonym uśmiechem oglądał paznokcie.


End file.
